Love Like Fire
by Runaway Rory
Summary: Rory is just your average girl who wanders wherever the wind takes her. She wants nothing more than to live free and happy. What would happen if she suddenly got involved with a certain freckle-faced pirate and everything that came with him? Will she have the freedom she craves?
1. A Chance Meeting

_**~R~**_

As always, no one really bothered to look my way as I stepped into the seedy diner. Well that was just fine. I don't want to draw attention to myself. At least not today. I was too hungry to be a smart ass towards the overconfident pirates and bandits that usually hung around places like this.

The lighting in the room was perfect. It was just dim enough that shadows collected at certain corners of the establishment. Most of those corners were already taken up by loners who wanted to stay invisible to the more rowdy characters who were busy getting wasted. I would be one of those loners tonight, and I found a shadow to hide in at the bar. I could swear my stomach was growling loud enough for the whole town to hear, but since no one commented, I decided the thought was silly.

"Ya got money on you, little lady?" The bartender asked. I could easily tell he was a no-nonsense type of guy who wouldn't hesitate to throw someone out if they weren't a paying customer.

"Yeah, I got money. Now get me one of everything on the menu." I replied tartly. Hunger made me a little demanding, to say the least.

The guy quirked an eyebrow, eying my small figure. But instead of commenting, he shrugged his shoulders. "You got it."

The wait seemed agonizingly long when I felt like I hadn't eaten in a week. The truth is I ate this morning, but had nothing since. I know, it seems weird that I would say I'm starving when I had, in fact, eaten today, but my metabolism is so high that I swear I can lose weight in my sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got to quell the growling beast that was my stomach. I know I didn't want to draw much attention, but when a skinny, 5'4" girl started eating enough food to feed at least six large families, there will definitely be a few whispers aimed at her. I don't care though. The only thing on my mind was the food.

The bartender was obviously a little shocked to see a girl of my stature to eat so much. He was watching me with both eyebrows raised, absently wiping down a beer mug in his hand. But of course, his fascination didn't go very far. "I hope you can pay for all that..."

I only managed a grunt of acknowledgement.

I didn't notice when someone sat about two seats away.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I took seat in the diner I finally found, and man was I hungry. I looked over at the whippet-thin girl who seemed to be having a feast. Well, it wasn't so much _her _I was looking at. My mouth watered at the sight and scent of the delicious looking food she was wolfing down.

"...Oi, can I get some of that?" I asked the bartender.

"All of it?" His eye's widened. What was with these people asking for a ton of food today?

"Yes, please." I replied, grinning sheepishly when I saw the look on his face.

The man shook his head in disbelief. "Alright..." He sighed.

After waiting a little while, I dug into the food I was served. "Thanks a lot!" I said in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as you pay for it." The bartender said.

Next to me, the girl had finished her feasting and leaned back her seat, rubbing her stomach with a blissful smile. She started picking her teeth with a left over bone. "That hits the spot..." she murmured to herself. She looked over at me, with a blank face, and just studied me.

I looked over at her, chewing a mouthful of meat. We just blankly stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Suddenly she flashed me a toothy smile and a thumbs up. "Good choice with the food!" she said. I managed a smile and returned her thumbs up. She then turned to the bartender and paid for her meal. "Thanks for the food, man!" she said heartily She stretched and exited the diner without a second glance at me.

~...~

"Hey, bastard! Get back here and pay for your meal!" The shouts behind me only spurred be to keep running. I was grinning like an idiot, sure, but I don't care. Its always fun to dine-and-dash.

It is, however, _not _fun to run into people because you're not paying attention.

I fell backwards, and grunted when I hit the ground. I looked up and saw the girl from before sitting up and rubbing her lower back.

"Watch where you're going, won't you?" she said. Her tone was lighthearted, which I was glad for. She wasn't mad at me, at least.

"I'm really sorry!" I replied sheepishly. I hurriedly got to my feet and extended my hand.

The girl smiled and accepted the help to stand up. "What were you running from?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Hey, stop him! He's a thief!" The bartender was still after me, it seemed.

The girl laughed. "I see. Well, let's run!" She lightly pushed the back of my shoulder to get me moving, and then ran alongside me.

"How come you're coming along? He's not after you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you need to make it up to me for knocking me down." she replied. "I can't make you do that if you go running off without me." she added with a playful smile.

"Fair enough!" I said grinning.

Surprisingly, she seemed to have very little trouble keeping up with me. We easily gave our pursuer the slip. I took the moment of peace to more closely examine the girl in my company.

She was super thin despite how much she was able to eat. She has shiny white hair that was cut into a short bob with side-swept bangs. She has dark blue eyes that, to me, seemed as deep as the sea. I was like her eyes could tell me what she was thinking or feeling. She was fairly light skinned, which made me wonder; she seemed like the type who liked to stay outdoors, but it appeared she didn't get sunburned.

She was wearing a tight, faded, pink tee-shirt and frayed denim shorts, along with a pair of combat boots that looked like they were beginning to wear out. Her clothes weren't ratty or anything, but it was clear that it had been a while since she got herself something new.

The girl wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything, and she wasn't _greatly_ gifted with curves, but she had just enough to be considered fairly attractive. Well at least, _I _think she's pretty cute. To hell with what anyone else might think.

"So what's your name?" I heard her ask.

* * *

_**~R~**_

"Me? My name is Portgas D. Ace. It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy said with friendly smile. The childish freckles made him seem like the kind of person who was easy to get along with.

I smiled back. His name rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place it. "I'm Rory. The pleasure's all mine!" I said.


	2. A New Adventure

_**~R~**_

I kept my eyes trained ahead of me as I walked atop the short brick wall that ran in between the street and the steep hillside. I had my arms extended outwards to help keep my balance. I looked over at Ace from time to time, feeling like I should know who he was.

The orange hat with smiley faces stood out enough that I'd be able to spot him in a crowd. He was shirtless, and only wore a pair of shorts. I figured he dressed that way to show off the large pirate tattoo on his back. The tattoo made bells ring in my head, like I had seen it before. I guess I need to start paying a little more attention to the world of pirates so I don't feel I'm missing something obvious.

"So, Rory, how do I make up for knocking you down earlier?" Ace asked. He had to look up at me since I was on higher ground.

"Hm...I don't know. I haven't decided yet." I replied. I really didn't have anything in mind. To be honest, the only reason I said that was so I could have some company. It gets lonely when you travel all alone.

Speaking of traveling, maybe I _did _know what I wanted.

"Actually... how long are you staying on this island?"

Ace blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause its time for me move on. I've been here for too long." I stopped and looked out towards the ocean. "There aren't many ships around here for me sneak onto."

"Ah, you don't live here?"

"Nope. I'm a drifter." I said.

"And you want me to get you to another island, is that it?" Ace chuckled. "I can do that."

"Really? Thanks so much!" I jumped down from the wall. "I hope its no trouble..."

"It's no big deal. I wasn't planning on staying here long anyway." Ace said with his friendly smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, actually. Meet me at the ship yard bright an early, okay?"

I made a face. "Bright and early, huh? Alright, I'll be there. I'll be sleepy, but I'll be there." I heard Ace laugh.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I leaned against the railing near the shipyard, keeping an eye out for Rory. I had to tie a dinghy to my Striker so that I'd be able to bring her with me.

I didn't have to wait too long. I spotted Rory walking towards me. She looked sleepy, just like she said she would be. I smiled.  
"Good morning!" I said. Then I noticed the big bag she was carrying.

"G'morning..." she mumbled halfheartedly. She yawned. "I hope you don't mind me bring food." She gestured to the bag.

"I don't mind, as long as you share."

She flashed me a lopsided smile. "Of course!"

"Great! Let's get going, shall we?" I stood aside and gestured for her to follow me. I led her to the Striker and helped her into the small boat attached to it. She eyed my boat curiously as she got comfortable.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A customized boat I had someone make." I replied. "You might want to brace yourself..." I suggested. I got into my flame-powered vehicle.

"Huh?"

Before she could ask, my feet turned to flames and the Striker zipped out of the shipyard with the dinghy being tugged along behind it. I heard a surprised yelp and chuckled.

"Whoa! This thing's cool!" Rory exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder at her and saw a wide smile on her face. She appeared to be wide awake now.

"You think so?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned over slightly to examine the flames at my feet. "You're a devil fruit user? Neat!"

"Yep. I ate the mera mera no mi." I said.

* * *

**~R~**

A fire man. By the name of Portgas D Ace. Who has a very recognizable jolly roger tattooed to his back. It finally clicked. This guy was _Fire Fist Ace_! The second division commander of the _Whitebeard Pirates_!

I mentally slapped my forehead. _Most _people would have figured that out sooner. Who would have thought I'd hitch a ride from a Whitebeard pirate. Who would have thought that Whitebeard pirates were so nice?

I shook my head at the sheer coincidence of meeting a well known pirate. I didn't know guys like that dined-and-dashed. Hell I didn't know guys like that even showed up on boring little islands like the one we just left.

After getting over the slight shock, I made myself comfortable and opened my back of food. I took out two big pieces of beef jerky. "Hey Ace, you want one?" I held one toward him.

"Thanks!" He took it with a smile.

I shared my breakfast with him while marveling at how quickly we seemed to be moving. A boat like that would be useful. Too bad I didn't have very much money to spend on buying something like it.

Ace and I spent a little while in a comfortable silence, broken only the sound of the waves and the wind. That is until another sound emerged. It sounded almost like a bird flapping its wings. I looked around, wondering what it was since this 'bird' sounded pretty big.

I guessed that Ace knew what it was, since he gradually slowed the Striker to a stop. He was looking into the sky, so I followed his line of sight. At first I only saw the blue of the sky, but then I noticed little bits of yellow that helped me pick out the blue bird that came closer and closer. Normally a huge bird wouldn't strike me as odd. The Grand Line was home to all things unimaginable, after all.

It was the fact that this bird appeared to be a phoenix that got my attention. It was mostly made up of blue flames with shocks of yellow ones mixed in.

"Hey Marco." Ace said as the bird landed at the tip of his Striker. "How did you find me?"

I gaped slightly at the phoenix changed its shape into that of a man, bit he kept his wings. "Luck." He replied. "I was headed to an island in that direction." He nodded the way he was originally headed. Then he turned his attention to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Rory. Rory, meet Marco." Ace said.

I nodded my greeting. Okay, this time I didn't have any trouble figuring out who he was. Marco the Phoenix, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

"She asked me to take her help her get to another island." Ace said.

"I see." Marco looked at me. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really." I replied. I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay with taking a detour?"

"Detour?" Ace was the one who asked.

"The old man got a call from one of the new guys. It sounded like he was in some trouble, so I was on my way to help. It'd be a pain to do everything on my own." the phoenix man replied.

"I guess I could give you hand..." Ace said. He looked over at me. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I don't mind." I said. In fact, I was kind of curious as to what was going on.

Ace smiled and started up the Striker again. We changed direction and zipped towards some location I wasn't familiar with while Marco switched back to his full phoenix shape and flew alongside us.


	3. Bugs

_**~R~**_

I could actually see my reflection in all eight of its eyes. That's how huge this spider was. It was kind of just chilling there on its web, completely motionless, watching me. Any other girl would have flipped out at the site of it, but not me. I _wanted _to get a closer look. And that was why I could see a bunch of mini reflections. It was kinda pretty, once you get passed the hairy body and many eyes and legs. It was so colorful.

Then it twitched, like it was going to lunge at me. I just couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I caught up with Ace and Marco, who didn't seem to have noticed my momentary absence.

The island we were on looked like it may have been people friendly at some point, but civilized society ceased to exist a long time ago by the looks of things. Every now and then we would pass what used to be a building, now overrun with exotic plants and larger than average bugs. And possibly other jungle-dwelling animals, though I haven't seen any yet.

"Alright, keep an eye out for enemy pirates." Marco said. I think that was aimed at me for the most part. "The new guy said something about being attacked."

I don't quite know how I feel about that.

"So this guy you're talking about...What was he doing here?" I asked.

"He found a treasure map a little while back. I guess it led him here." Marco replied.

That made sense. This island seems perfect for hiding treasure.

A moment later noticed the flicker of a shadow out of my peripheral vision. I looked over, but I only saw regular jungle scenery. I couldn't pick out any other shapes. I must have imagined it. Maybe I was just a little paranoid.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Alarms were going of in my head, telling me something was.'t quite right. I didn't hear any normal jungle sounds.

_Coming from the right!_

Before I could even register the silent warning, I had already dropped to the ground. Something whistled past above me, right where I had been standing a second ago. I looked up and saw some sort of dart pinned to a tree. That dart would have been in my neck if I hadn't ducked in time. I looked in the opposite direction, searching for whoever shot at me.

Whoever it was, they were good at hiding.

"Rory?" I looked over at Ace and Marco. They had stopped a few yards ahead of me.

"I think we've got company!" I said. I pointed at the dart. The boys noticed it and looked into the trees, growing serious.

We waited for a few moments before Marco nodded for us to continue walking. I noticed that Ace had taken to walking a little closer to me. I found it reassuring.

* * *

_**~A~**_

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Rory along. I should have dropped her off on a safer island first. But it was too late for that now. At least was able to look after herself for the most part. It takes some skill to detect a a weapon like that.

Unfortunately it looks like were up against some pretty clever pirates. I can't even tell where they are.

"Marco, maybe you'll see something from the sky?" I suggested.

He glanced over and nodded. "Maybe." He transformed and flew up high. I lost sight of him because of the many tree branches in the way.

"How does he not light everything on fire when he's like that?" Rory asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me." Somehow _I_ managed not to burn everything I touch, so maybe it was the same for Marco.

"I wonder if he'll see anything. This jungle seems pretty dense."

"Yeah, but its worth a shot. Come on, lets keep going." We started heading further inland.

I looked around, keeping an eye out for any signs of life among the trees. I only saw the large bugs every now and again. The eerie quiet was a little unsettling, mainly because I didn't know what caused the silence. It was either because there were people disrupting the wildlife, or because this island was only home to quiet insects. The insect idea made sense. Those were all we'd seen since we got here. However, I know better than to dismiss the possibility of there being many enemies hidden in the area.

"Kya! Get it off!"

I whirled around, alarmed by Rory's apparent distress. But I came face to face with an amusing site. I laughed.

"Its not funny!" She whined. It seems a large praying mantis decided that she was good enough to rest on. It was easily clinging to the back of her shirt.

"What's the matter? You're afraid of bugs?" I chuckled.

"Only when giant ones land on me! Don't just stand there! Help me out! Please?" Rory looked like she was about to squirm out of her skin.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." I said. Another chuckle escaped me as I stepped over and gently tugged the insect off of her. It went flying away.

Rory shuddered. "Ick!" I laughed, and she turned and lightly punched my shoulder. "Its not funny!"

"If you say so..." I said. I held up my hands, a sign of surrender, but I'm sure my smile said otherwise.

* * *

**_~M~_**

After about a half hour of circling the island, I finally spotted something promising. I descended slightly to get a better look at a small clearing near the heart of the jungle. Below I spotted a band of pirates who seemed to be celebrating. The mound of treasure I could see made it easy to guess why. Then I spotted the new kid that we came to help. He was tied to a steak in the center of the clearing, looking pretty beaten up. A wave of anger washed over me. No one ever got away with hurting someone from the Whitebeard crew.

I turned and headed towards where I had left Ace and the girl. It didn't take me long to find them. In fact it made things easier since they were already on their way to the clearing without realizing it.

I landed a few feet in front of them.

"Good news, I found the kid and the treasure." I said. I didn't coment on the oversized, electric blue butterfly that made itself comfortable on Ace' hat. "Bad news is he's in the center of the enemy's group by the looks of things." I pointed looked at Rory. Ace and I could handle ourselves in this situation, I wasn't so sure about her.

She seemed to catch the hint. She pointed at herself and said, "I can look after myself!"

"Unless there are giant bugs to fight." Ace said. Rory stuck out her lower lip and glared at him. He just snickered.

I guess something happened while I was away, but I didn't really care at the moment. "Right...Well let's hope you can, 'cause there's probably going to be a fight."

"Don't worry about me." Rory said.

I shrugged. "If you say so." I may have sounded indifferent, but if she got into any trouble, I'd give her a hand. And I knew Ace would too, for sure. It looked like they became good friends already, despite knowing each other for such a short time.


	4. Excitement

_**~M~**_

Okay, I'll admit I was _hoping _things would go a little more smoothly, but this was just unavoidable. Especially considering how Ace always charged in without thinking. Not two minutes after I showed Ace and the girl to the clearing, Ace waltzed right out into the open and pretty much declared war. I didn't even get a chance to mull over any possible strategies.

But being reckless was just a part of who Ace was, and I accepted that a long time ago.

Now I had better focus on the present, or I might just end up in trouble. I rolled my shoulders and stepped out into the open, joining in the chaos that Ace created.

* * *

_**~R~**_

Yikes, there are more pirates here than I thought! Sure I said I could take care of myself, and I can to an extent, but I've been a part of a huge brawl like this. I'm not gonna lie. I'm a_ little _bit afraid.

But at the same time I'm kind of excited. That, and I could see the guy that we came here to rescue. He looks like he's in pretty bad shape, so I want to help him.

I looked around for something suitable to fight with. I spotted a discarded wooden staff lying near me. Not much, but better than going in bare-handed. I grabbed it and darted out into the open. It took me a second to make sense of everything. A lot of the pirates were focused on trying to get around Ace and Marco's defenses. Not an easy task, that much was obvious. I don't see how anyone could fight a couple of raging fires without a ton of water.

The rest of the enemies were scrambling around trying to put out flames that threatened their supplies and treasure. A few took notice of me and started towards me with weapons raised. I braced myself, staff clutched tightly in my hands.

"What are you doing around here, girlie? You're gonna get yourself hurt!" one of them snickered.

I ignored his comment, as well as the other, less appropriate ones made by the other men that stood in front of me. They were all bigger than me, so I definitely wasn't going to win a battle of strength. I just had to hope my wits would be enough. I tried to remember all the weak points that I could take advantage of.

One of them lurched toward me with his arms outstretched to grab me. I saw my chance right off the bat. I spun the wooden staff, bringing the tip straight up between the man's legs. He grunted and I stepped out of the way as he toppled over.

I faced the other two goons just in time to see and dodge their weapons. I backed up and readied myself for their next attacks. I neatly ducked and sidestepped to avoid their haphazard movements. I saw an opening and slammed my staff against the nearest pirate's head. He yelped and hit the ground hard, holding his head. I turned to the third one and took him down in a similar way.

I turned and located Marco, who was freeing his comrade. Most of the goons were down, and Ace was taking care of a few gutsy stragglers who were making a final stand against him. I guess there wouldn't be as much action for me as I thought. I'm a little disappointed to be honest. I craved more excitement.

You know, I really should be careful what I wish for.

Little warning bells went off in my head, so I turned around to see what my subconscious was trying to tell me. I dropped my staff, jaw dropping.

"Guys! We have to go! Now!" I shrieked.

I had a legitimate reason for wanting to run from a swarm of bugs this time, not just because they were big and creepy looking. A buzzing sound started to grow louder and louder, and the thing (or thing_s_, rather) that was making the sound steadily grew larger as it got closer and closer. These bugs appeared to be giant hornets. Dangerous. Maybe not so much for Ace and Marco, but definitely for me and their buddy there.

"You're right. Move it! Back to the boat!" Marco said.

I was moving before he even finished speaking. I don't think I ever ran so fast before. I actually raced ahead of the boys, who were taller and therefore could cover more ground more quickly than I could. I practically flew to the Striker and the dinghy. Well, not really. More like I just leaped into the small boat. I panted looked behind me in time to move out of the way as Marco landed in the boat. He set down his comrade, who was out cold and looked even worse up close.

For a few moments that seemed to drag on forever, I couldn't spot Ace. Then he appeared out of the jungle shooting fire at the hornets.

"Oi, hurry up!" Marco shouted.

Ace didn't need to be told twice. He was already flaming when he got into the Striker, so we zipped right out to the open sea as soon as his feet touched the vessel. He also shot a few extra bursts of fire at the swarm so they wouldn't get too close.

It felt like forever, but after a few tense minutes, the hornets gave up their chase and turned back to the island.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"You were right behind me, how'd you end up so far back?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I ran into the guy who shot that dart at Rory earlier. I was gonna beat him up myself, but...I just handed him over to the bugs." I replied. Looking back, that actually seemed a bit cruel. However I can't forgive anyone that attacks my friends, so I don't care much about what happened to him.

"Harsh." Marco said. I looked over at him, but he was looking at Rory thoughtfully. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't share it with me. Before I could ask, he changed the subject. "So how's Souji doing?"

Rory looked up. "Not so good." she replied. She continued checking our comrade's wounds. "I don't know much about medical stuff but it kind of feels like he's got some broken ribs. And he's been hit in the head a few times, and normally your not supposed to move someone in this condition, but we had no choice obviously." she said. She sighed. "He's gonna need a real doctor and soon."

"The closest doctors I know of are on the ship." Marco said.

"We can't bring Rory there, can we?" I asked. "We already dragged her into that mess."

"Ship? You mean Whitebeard's ship?" Rory asked. Her question went unanswered.

"Its just a quick trip. You'll drop Souji and I off, and then you can take her wherever." Marco said. "He's in seriously bad shape. I don't think he wait very long."

I nodded. "You're right." I said.

"Guys?" Rory asked.

"Get ready, kid, you're gonna meet the most powerful man in the world." Marco said.

"Huh?" Rory sounded completely dumbstruck, and I chuckled. I bet she's never had so much excitement all in one day before she met me.


	5. The Whitebeard Crew

_**~R~**_

Oi, what in the world did I seriously get myself into? It all started when I asked Ace to take me to a knew island. That was really all I had asked for. It was simple enough, so why did it get so complicated? I'll admit that I almost always wish for an interesting turn of events, but I never dreamed I'd get into a situation as...interesting as this.

First of all, the ship was HUGE. Probably as big as some of the smallest islands I've been to. There had to be a mass of pirates living aboard. I could see quite a few of them now, but I had no doubt that there were more on other parts of the ship. Most of them stuck around to greet Ace and Marco, and the face that there was some strange little girl with them was bound to draw attention.

Okay, I know I'm small compared to most _normal _sized fellows, but I was downright tiny compared some of these pirates. And don't get me started on Whitebeard himself. I feel like a mouse when standing near him especially. He could literally squash me like a bug under his foot if he wanted to. Alright, maybe not a _bug, _but still. You know what I mean.

I stood pigeon-toed and frozen in place as I looked up at the pirate lord. I would have felt better if he actually said something, but he seemed perfectly content to sit there and stare back (with what I could only call amusement in his eyes. I don't see what could possibly be amusing though).

"Hey, Ace. What's up with the chick?" I heard someone ask. "She your girlfriend or something?" What?

"No! She's a new friend I met yesterday." Ace replied.

"Really? Just a friend?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's kinda cute..." Oi, I know where this is going. "Mind if I hook up with her?"

Finally I looked away from Whitebeard, only to shoot a dark look at the person who was talking. The one thing I hated most was when a guy talked like he could score any girl he wanted. That was _usually_ what got me into trouble in skeevy bars. Most of the time I pick fights with men like that.

The guy talking about me caught my look and clammed up. Much to mu surprise he let out a nervous laugh and said, "Never-mind!"

Weird. They don't usually apologize that quick. Or course, people in this crew have proven to be the nicer sort, at least from what I've seen so far.

I heard hardy laughter suddenly, which brought my gaze to the source. "And here I thought my sons weren't afraid of little girls."

And just like that, my caution disappeared. "What's that supposed to mean!" I snapped.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"Well it looks like she's getting on just fine..."

I looked over at Marco who strolled over to stand next to me. "Yep. She's even yelling at the old man." I laughed. Marco chuckled slightly.

Whitebeard laughed at the clearly infuriated Rory. I guess she has some issues with gender roles. However the old man was just pushing her buttons for fun, the crew could see that, and it's pretty funny if I do say so myself.

Apparently it was entertaining enough for some of the other guys to join in. This resulted in Rory picking up the nearest weapon-like object (in this case, a broom someone left lying around) and attempting to clean their clock. (No pun intended, I swear!) She got in a few good hits, much to the rest of the rest of the crew's amusement. I sense that a new game will be created in the near future. I doubt anyone would be playing it though, since Rory isn't part of the crew and will be leaving pretty soon.

**_~...~_**

Well it looks I was wrong about Rory leaving. I was planning on taking her to another island like we agreed, but time seems to have slipped away. I tried reminding her, but the guys' jeers took priority. I didn't stop her. I was having as much fun watching as everyone else was.

And that's how we ended up drinking and having a typical pirate bash. You know, the kind of party that comes up even for the smallest bit of good fortune.

"Aw, what's the matter Rory-chan? Tired already?"

"Shaddup!" Rory said. She sounded breathless. I can't blame her. She's been running around for hours trying to beat up the guys who were playing with her. "It's your fault! I'll kill you...Later though..." she panted.

"Ah, lighten up girlie!" That was Thatch talking. "We're just goofing around!" he chuckled.

"I can tell! That's why you bastards are all laughing at me." Rory replied hotly.

"Nah, we just think Rory-chan's cute when she's mad!" Thatch was answered with a swift punch in the shoulder, which in all honesty sounded like it hurt. I was right, because Thatch hissed and rubbed the sore spot.

"You were asking for that one..." I said. A couple guys laughed at his misfortune.

Then Whitebeard laughed, again. "Looks like Ace picked up a little spitfire!"

" 'Looks like Ace picked up a little spitfire!' " Rory mocked him. "Shut up, you! You're the one who started all this!" Another laugh was the response she got.

"She's a cheeky brat too!" The old man said.

"Jeez, did you know she had a temper like that?" Marco asked.

"Nope." I replied bluntly. "She looks right at home though, doesn't she?"

"You can say that again." Marco agreed. "You think she'd want to stick around? She's already like part of the family."

I shrugged. "I dunno if she wants to be a pirate. I've only known her since yesterday, you know."

* * *

_**~R~**_

I sank to my knees and just sat there to catch my breath. I can't remember the last time I ran so much. I can't remember the last time I was so frustrated with a group of what I assumed were sex-deprived imbeciles. I _had _assumed that, in the beginning. I can tell now that they're just playing. I can't say I'm having as much fun as they are though. They're annoying me on purpose, after all.

But there's something oddly liberating about all this. My temper usually got me into trouble, for 'disturbing the peace' or something like that. Here it was like I could loosen up and let off some steam however I wanted. It looks like I'm encouraged to do just that, to an extent. It's kind of nice actually. Sort of. I'm still annoyed with the fact that they treat my fury like a game.

I yawned. Getting that riled up made me pretty tired. All the running probably has something to do with it too.

I got up and found a table to sit down at. I noticed that no one was poking at me with cheesy remarks anymore. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their own conversations now. Loud, drunken conversations.

"Looks like somebody's about to fall asleep."

I looked up just as Ace took a seat next to me with a mug in his hand. "Well I've kind of had a busy day today." I replied. "Especially with all these shenanigans."

Ace chuckled. "They just like you! They think you're pretty cool."

"Can't they express that some other way? Preferably a way where I can have fun too?" I sighed.

"You really don't like it here?" Ace asked.

I blinked. "Well I didn't say that. I guess it's nice. Free." I said.

"We're about as free as you can get."

"I bet you are." I mumbled sleepily. I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on them. Soon all the noise seemed to fade.


	6. Beginning a Pirate's Life

Thanks so much to those of you who have posted reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, guys! :)

This one's a little bit short compared to previous chapters, but I hope you guys don't mind!

* * *

_**~R~  
**_

My stomach felt like it was eating itself. And that delicious smell in the air only worsened the feeling. I lifted my head, paying no mind to the fact that I was probably drooling. My stomach growled. It must have been pretty loud because a couple of pirates glanced over. I ignored them. I only had one thing on my mind.

"Food..." I groaned. I rubbed my face to get rid of the lingering sleepy feeling that most people wake up with. I thought back and realized I had only eaten once yesterday. And it was more like a snack for me, instead of a full meal. No wonder I'm so hungry. I looked around in a daze trying to spot something to eat. _  
_

Turns out I didn't I didn't need to look at all. A plate was set down in front of me and it was overflowing with delicious looking food.

I didn't even look up to see who gave it to me. I dug in immediately and let out a pleased hum when I found out how tasty it was.

"When you finish that, you can get more in there."

I looked up and noticed it was Marco that brought me the plate. "Thanks!" I said, but it sounded a little off since my mouth was partially full. I looked towards the door he was pointing at just in time to see Ace come out. He had so much food it looked like he was trying to balance a tower on his plate. The next couple of guys that came out were in similar situations. I guess it's pretty normal to have a monstrous appetite around here.

I smiled. I could get used to this. But rather than think about that, I should work on getting my stomach to quiet down.

**~...~**

"Ahhh..." I let out a content sigh and stretched out. I'm finally full after several trips into the kitchen to refill my plate. Apparently my appetite is pretty modest compared to some of these guys, Ace included. They're still chowing down even though they started eating before I did. I wonder how the food supply never runs out...

"Rory-chan has a pretty big stomach for someone so small!"

Oh goodie, the games start again. I picked up my fork and threw it. It got stuck in the wall next to the one who spoke. He stumbled away.

I heard Whitebeard chuckle. "Watch out, she's got real weapons this time!"

"Now now, don't hurt anybody too badly." Marco said.

"No promises..." I replied.

* * *

_**~M~**_

I shook my head at the repeat performance of last night's shenanigans. Rory certainly brings a little life to this place. If its like this all the time, boredom wouldn't befall us so often.

As I watched Rory try to skewer Thatch with a fork, I couldn't shake a feeling of deja vu. I just can't place it though.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a thump next to me. I saw Rory slid down the wall to a sitting position. "How can you guys have so much energy..?"

"Its because we have lots of stamina." Ace said as he plopped down next to her.

"I gathered that much, thanks." Rory said with a hint of sarcasm. Ace laughed.

"Hey Rory." I said.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Will you be sticking around for a while longer?" I asked.

"Sticking around...? Oh yeah! Ace you were going to take me to a new island and I got sidetracked! Sorry!" Rory said.

"It's alright! It's been fun having you around here!" Ace replied with a grin. "You know you're welcome to stay longer if you want to."

"Well...it beats wandering around a boring island, for sure..." Rory said. "I guess, if its really okay, then it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while. Besides, this ship is almost big enough to be a new island..."

"Awesome! Rory-chan's staying!" I looked up when I heard Thatch speak all of a sudden. His was looking down at the three of us from the safety of higher ground, leaning against the railing.

At least, he probably _thought _he was safe from Rory.

"You!" In a flash, Rory had jumped high enough to grab the railing and scrambled up the wall. No stairs were needed when she was properly motivated. Thatch and some of his buddies were startled enough to scatter when she landed on their level.

Ace and I looked at each other, our faces mirroring each others surprise. Then we laughed.


	7. Pirate Games

_**~A~**_

It's been a few days since Rory agreed to stay on the ship with us for a while. She and guys who poke fun at her have come to an agreement. Their game has been modified to be more suited to her liking, so she's not so annoyed anymore. She still gets plenty fired up though, so its still fun to watch. I've even joined in a few times.

In fact, I'm playing right now. "You're too slow!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She growled and tried to hit with a wooden staff. I dodged even though it would go right through me. See, one of the rules is if she touches us with anything, we're out for the day. It's kind of like a game of tag, only Rory will always be 'it'.

"Get back here, you flame-head!" Rory shouted.

"Gotta catch me, pipsqueak!" I gibed. I ran before she could even blink. I could hear that she was after me in a flash. I gotta say, since she's been on this ship she's gotten faster. Not quite fast enough to keep up with me though. I lost her pretty easily.

I chuckled and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before I relaxed and leaned against the railings outside.

"Having fun?" Marco asked.

"Yeah! You should try it." I said.

"Nah, she's got enough people getting under her skin." Marco replied.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged. Then I spotted Rory round a corner to come this way and I ducked behind a stack of barrels.

"I saw you Ace!" Rory said.

I peeked out and saw her standing ten feet away with her arms crossed. "...What, you're not gonna try to catch me over here?" I asked.

"Uh, no." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because those are gunpowder barrels." Rory replied. By that moment, the old man had decided to come out and sit in his favorite seat on the deck.

"So?"

"I don't trust that a _fire _man is so close to that much gunpowder."

"Well it's not like I'm gonna set it off..." I said. I scratched my neck.

"I don't know, fire is pretty dangerous." She looked at me slyly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you saying I can't control it?" I came out from behind the barrels and took two steps closer.

"Well...Yes. I'm not sure your peanut brain can handle it." Rory replied.

I started walking closer. "Why you...!" What's gotten into her?

Then she lightly punched me in the chest when I was close enough. "Tag. You're out."

My shoulders slumped and I blinked. The old man laughed. I see. She was baiting me. And I fell for it. "You clever little..." I poked her in the side and said, "Nice job."

She jerked away and giggled when I poked her. She covered her mouth and I grinned. "Well, look at that, she's ticklish!" I poked her again and she stepped away.

"Q-quit it!" she giggled involuntarily. I took a step closer to close the gap she created and poked her again. "Stop!" she giggled and stepped away again. I stepped closer, poked again, and earned another protest. She started walking backwards quicker and quicker while I just followed, until she turned and ran. "Quit it!" I laughed and ran after her.

I didn't see this part, but the old man and Marco looked at each other and shared an amused smirk.

* * *

_**~R~**_

"No! Leave me alone!" I squealed. I laughed a little and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I almost made it to the other end of the ship, but I wasn't fast enough. Ace grabbed my waist and pulled gently, causing me to stop abruptly. I stumbled backwards and he started tickling me when he caught me. I erupted in a fit of laughter.

I tried struggling, but it was a feeble attempt. Ace was too strong. Or maybe the laughing threw me off. Either way, I struggled, and that made us lose our footing. We fell onto a pile of ropes and fishing nets. The landing was soft, but naturally we ended up tangled. We each tugged at the nets, and looked at each other. We laughed.

"Oops." I giggled.

"Its okay." Ace chuckled.

It took a few minutes, but we managed to untangle ourselves.

Ace and I looked at each other and laughed again. Then we heard a crack of thunder and looked up at the sky. Its been cloudy all day, so everyone knew it would rain eventually. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ace said.

"Sounds good to me!" I replied. We headed inside. We got ourselves a generous amount of food and then sat with Marco and Thatch. I had settled for a truce the day I decided to stick around a while. We actually get along pretty well, when he's not teasing me.

"So, I heard Rory-chan's ticklish?" Thatch said playfully. He experimentally poked me in the side.

I squeaked and elbowed him. "Safe zone! The dining room is a safe zone! No playing while I'm eating!" I said with my mouth full.

Thatch chuckled. "Alright, alright!" he said.

I took another bite of food and flashed him an 'I'm watching you' look. That only seemed to amuse him.

After that we started chatting and joking around. At some point though, the deserts came out so I was more focused on that. I stopped listening to the conversation when I started eating the apple pie. A whole apple pie. Not just a slice. It looks like the boys had the same idea, but they didn't stop at just one whole pie. They had several.

I smiled. Looks like I won't be winning any eating competitions on this ship.


	8. Shopping

_**~R~**_

I stuck my finger through a new hole in my shirt. I looked at my shorts and saw that they were getting a little worn. My boots were barely beginning to fall apart. "I need some new clothes..." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah you do." Marco must have heard me while he was walking by. I sighed. "...I can take you somewhere to shop if you want."

"I don't have any money." I replied.

"Don't worry about it. We can spare some cash." Marco said.

"Really?" I asked. I smiled. "Great! Can we go right now?"

"Sure." Marco said. "Come on." He walked off to get a small boat ready.

I carefully got into the boat when it was set up, and Marco shifted to his phoenix form and grabbed a rope in his talons.

"Hey, Rory! Where are you going?"

I looked up at Ace who was looking down at me from the side of the ship. "Shopping! We'll be back in a while!" I replied.

"Oh. Okay, have fun!" Ace waved.

Marco lifted off the boat and started flying, pulling the boat along by the rope. It was much faster than trying to sail there. It was a pretty quiet ride, and got there in about twenty minutes. I started looking for a store and Marco strolled along behind me. I looked for a shop that had clothes I liked. "Too dressy...Too boyish...Too slutty..." I murmured absently. It took a good ten minutes before I finally found a suitable shop. Lucky for me Marco was a pretty patient guy.

_**~...~**_

"Ugh, Rory are you done yet? I'm sure whatever you wear will look great, you don't have to try everything on..." Marco called from outside the dressing room. So much for being a patient guy.

"Be patient!" I replied. I heard him groan. "It's a girl thing, Marco. Most of us like to look good!"

* * *

_**~M~**_

Rory came out of the dressing room to look in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked._**  
**_

She was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows and had a black buckle belt at her waist. She was wearing some tight yoga pants and black knee-high boots. "You look just great. Can you pay for it so we can go now?" I said.

She sighed. "Can't you be a little more serious?"

"Who are you even trying to impress?" I asked.

"No one." She replied.

I groaned. "Then why does all this matter? You could wear a baggy trench coat and a ski mask and the guys back at the ship will still think you're hot." I sighed.

Rory chuckled. "You're exaggerating." she said. "Plus it hasn't been _that_ long. You sound like I've kept you here for hours..."

She had a point. It's only been about thirty minutes, but it felt much much longer than that. I am pretty patient, but that's usually because I'm used to long hours of keeping an eye out for threats. At least I was doing something. Right now, I'm just sitting here with nothing to do and waiting for a girl to choose what to buy. Each minute that passes feels like an eternity.

Now that I think of it, I should have had Ace take her shopping. With the way he's been devoting attention to her, he probably would have been more than happy to sit and wait as long as he had to. And that's saying something because Ace isn't known for his patience.

"Alright, since you're so bored I guess we can go." Rory said. "I have enough stuff I like to make a couple of different outfits."

"Finally..." I sighed.

"So dramatic..." Rory rolled her eyes. She headed to the counter to pay for her clothes.

Never again. Next time she wants to go shopping, someone else is taking her whether they like it or not.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I sighed and drummed my fingers against he table. I'm bored, not gonna lie. So is Thatch. We've tried chatting to pass the time, and even grabbed a snack earlier. What did we do before Rory came along? Whatever it was, it was no fun compared to our game. Its been a little over an hour since she and Marco went shopping. _**  
**_

...I held back a chuckle at the thought of Marco 'shopping'.

Anyway, if there were a good time for me to have a narcoleptic fit, it would be now. At least if I were sleeping I wouldn't be so bored.

"Rory-chan!" Thatch said happily. I looked over and saw her climbing aboard the ship with Marco.

"I'm not shopping with you ever again." Marco said.

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. "I won't make you."

"That's a nice outfit, Rory-chan." Thatch said.

"Thanks." said Rory.

He got a mischievous look in his eyes. "I bet you'd look better with it off-" The shopping bag hit him in the face before he even finished speaking.

"Not even in your dreams..." She muttered. "You're out, by the way." Thatch groaned with disappointment and Rory laughed.

As she walked by me, I wanted to tell her she looked nice, but I thought against it. I assumed she would think I was kidding since Thatch already made a joke out of it.

Without thinking, I followed Rory to the guest room she was staying in. "So did you have fun?" I asked. It didn't occur to me that the others would notice. Later I found out they all thought I was being clingy, but i don't see why. She's my friend and I just wanted to chat a bit.

"I guess. It could have been more fun if Marco wasn't in such a hurry to leave." Rory said as she put away her new clothes. I caught a glimpse of a pleated navy blue mini skirt and I couldn't help but hope she wore it. And soon, because it's been windy lately... "And here I thought he was patient." I came back to reality.

"He usually is." I chuckled.

"I guess it's just me, then..."

"Nah, he's just...Maybe shopping isn't his thing?" I ventured.

"Obviously. I have to find someone else to take me next time." Rory said.

"Well, you know I'm always available..."

"You won't get bored?" she asked.

"No way!" I replied.

She giggled. "We'll see. You'll take me next time then." she agreed. I smiled.


	9. Some Marines and a Bathtime Visit

_**~M~**_

Well this is an interesting of events. Ace, Rory and I crouched behind several stacks of shipping boxes. Why? Well, there were about two dozen guns pointed at us. A semicircle of marines had us trapped. And the leader of this particular battalion was none other than Everett D. Grace. She's a Vice Admiral. She's been after Whitebeard's hide for about twenty years. What are the chances of meeting a high ranking officer like her on a sleepy old island like this? Lucky us...

Wondering what's going on? Me too.

See, the old man wanted Ace and I to check up on one of the islands in his control. Normally it was a boring task, so why Rory wanted to tag along was beyond me. However this mundane job went awry as soon as we stepped foot on the island. Immediately we were hailed down and pursued by these government dogs. Questions were buzzing in my mind. Why were marines here? What were they planning? Did they know we were coming, 'cause it sure seemed like it?

The most pressing question for me was; Why did Rory look so much like that vice admiral?

They both had the same color eyes and hair. The difference was Grace was clearly a bit older, her hair was longer, and she had a nastier temper. And she was more curvy. Could they be related? I didn't see any recognition cross Rory's face she saw her though. Maybe it was a coincidence. It's not unheard of for someone to have a look-alike.

"Come out, you pirate scum!" Grace ordered. As if we would follow directions.

"We have to get out of here." Ace muttered.

"Seriously..." I agreed. "I'll distract 'em. You get her back to boat." I nodded towards Rory.

Ace hesitated. I know how he is. He hates backing down from a fight. Especially if someone he cares about is in danger. But he sighed and agreed since it was the safest plan of escape available. "Alright..."

I shifted to my zoan form and flew directly towards the marines. Their bullets had no effect on me.

* * *

_**~Nameless Marine~**_

I was standing just beside Vice Admiral Grace when the phoenix suddenly dived towards us. She didn't flinch. She pulled up her pistol and aimed it at the two pirates who bolted out from their hiding place. Firefist Ace pulled the unidentified girl back toward the vessel they showed up on. It all happened within a split second. The Vice Admiral had a clear shot, and she rarely missed even a moving target. I saw it all though. She purposely adjusted her wrist as she pulled the trigger. The seastone bullet didn't make it to the pirates. It ricocheted off of the wall of a building just to the left of the pirates boat.

I looked at the Vice Admiral in disbelief as she lowered her weapon. I almost reprimanded her for it, but my breath caught when i saw the look on her face. She looked...haunted and guilty. That couldn't be right. This was Vice Admiral Grace I was looking at. As soon as I blinked, that look had disappeared and was replaced by her usual scowl of disapproval.

The blue phoenix ceased its attacks and flew after its comrades as they zipped away from the island.

* * *

_**~M~**_

Alright, I think it's safe to say I won't be getting anymore deja vu when I look at Rory. She reminded me of the marine. I've faced that woman just enough times to get a feel for her personality. She didn't take kindly to sexual remarks aimed at her, and she had a quick temper, much like Rory. Thankfully though, those traits were toned down a little in Rory. She could take a joke once she gets comfortable.

"That was weird...It felt like I was looking in a mirror." Rory said. So she noticed the uncanny resemblance too. "Only it was like a fun house mirror that showed a taller, sexier version of me..." I let out a snort of amusement.

"Now I wouldn't say that..."

I rolled my eyes. I could tell Ace was trying to flatter her. Did _he_ know he was trying to do that? Or was he too thick headed to realize he had a thing for her? I hope he's not.

"Liar." Rory chuckled. "I've got no curves. And she had enough for the both of us."

"Okay, so you're a little more...petite. That doesn't mean you're any less attractive..." Ace replied. I had to fight to keep from groaning. Seriously Ace, if you're gonna compliment her, you shouldn't look away and blush like an embarrassed kid. I thought your were more confident than that!

"Oh, you're just saying that..." Rory giggled.

Man...I feel like a third wheel.

I couldn't be more relieved after we got back to the ship.

* * *

_**~R~**_

Almost as soon as I got back to the ship, I was caught up in another game of tag.

I sighed as I sunk into the hot water. Finally I had some time to myself. Well, the boys give me some time alone every night, so I guess I shouldn't sound like I'm complaining. However tonight they let me off a little earlier than usual. Normally we play until I only have enough energy for a quick shower before bed. Tonight I could enjoy a nice long bath to relax.

I have to admit, I'm a little suspicious though. After all it was _Thatch_ that insisted the guys give me a break.

I didn't pay mind to it though. I might as well enjoy what I've got, right? So that's what I did. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the hot water soothing my muscles.

Until I heard what sounded like the creaking of an opening door. My eyes snapped open. The door to bathroom was still closed, so it must have been the one for the guest room. I heard muffled whispers.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry! It was the door!"

I scowled and stood up out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my midsection and grabbed a bat that I kept in the bathroom for this very situation. I tiptoed toward the door. Not I had the choice to barge out and confront them, or let them open the door and be surprised.

I chose the latter.

"Alright, we'll take a quick peek and then we're out of here!"

The doorknob turned. The door creaked open.

It was none other than Thatch (of course) and Ace. I wasn't expecting Ace to be the partner in crime, but I'm too surprised either.

Their faces shifted from hopeful apprehension to shocked horror.

They bolted, faces flushed red. I managed to get one good hit on each of them before they were out the door.

I let out a frustrated sight, but my annoyance dissipated quickly. I giggled and shut my bedroom door. That was bound to happen sooner or later. And I'm certain it'll happen again. I'll have to stay on my toes.


	10. The Aftermath

_**~A~**_

I lightly touched the bump on my head and flinched slightly. I guess Rory could use a little haki, otherwise that bat wouldn't have affected me. What was I thinking? Why did I go along with Thatch's scheme? It's bad enough that I stooped to his level, and what's worse is I was caught. I'm an idiot.

"Hey Ace..." Thatch's dejected voice reached my ears as he sat beside me. "You think we're gonna die today?"

"It seems likely. And its all your fault." I said.

"My fault? You could have talked me out of it. If anything you were more eager than I was!"

Hot shame washed through me. He's right. As soon as I heard about his plan I was pretty much all in. And I really hate to admit it, but a small part of me thought it was worth it. I mean, she was in nothing but a towel. A flimsy towel that would have loosened and fell with a light tug, or a wrong movement on her part.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Thatch and I looked up and Marco. "Uh-"

"Good morning boys." We froze when we heard Rory.

She just walked right by, flashing us her usual friendly smile like she did every morning.

"...Y-you're not mad?" I asked.

"Nope." she replied. I smiled with relief. "I think you're both skeevy perverts, but I'm not mad." My relief turned into disappointment. Thatch didn't seem to have a problem with that though.

"Well as long as you're not mad!" he said, brightening up instantly.

"Hn. Just as I thought, you're a shameless bastard..." Rory said, but I could hear a smile in her voice. She walked off with Thatch in toe, who was poking fun at her as usual.

"Ace."

I looked up at Marco guiltily, recognizing the authoritative tone.

"What did you do?"

"Uh...I want it on record that it was Thatch's idea." I said.

"Noted. Now spill it."

"Well, we uh...You know how Rory retired a little early last night? Well Thatch sorta knew she'd use the extra time to take a bath and-"

"Oh, don't tell me..."

"-we kinda tried to...sneak a peek."

"Ace!" Marco let out an exasperated sigh. "Jeez, you're lucky she's got such a good temper."

"I know..."

There was a moment of silence, and then Marco decided to tease me. "Did you get a good look at least?"

I couldn't find the words to reply as my face undoubtedly turned crimson. The phoenix laughed at my discomfort. I pulled my hat over my eyes.

He probably wasn't going to let me hear the end of it. Well, I guess I kind of deserve the ridicule.

_**~...~**_

I know Rory said she wasn't mad, but I wanted to apologize anyway. By the time I worked up the courage to actually do that, word had already gotten around about the _incident. _I've heard a couple of snickers here and there, and most of the time they were saying something along the lines of, "See? I told you Ace likes her! He never would have peeped at some other girl!" _  
_

They're right about the peeping thing. However I'm not quite ready to acknowledge any possible feelings that may or not be there. Rory is just a good friend. That's all. That's why I compliment her. (Although now that I think about it, I don't really compliment the guys, do I?) Funny how they don't say anything about Thatch's involvement. But I guess this sort of thing is expected of him, huh?

* * *

_**~R~**_

"Rory!"

"Huh?" I turned around curiously. Then my jaw dropped in disbelief. Ace was on his knees and in full kowtow mode.

"Please forgive me!" he said. From further along on the deck, I swear I heard Marco mutter, 'Oh brother...'

"Wha-? I already told you I'm not mad!" I said. "Now get up! This is embarrassing!" I could feel some amused stares as I said it, and heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Not until you forgive me." Ace replied stubbornly.

"But I- Oh alright, fine! I forgive you!" I said quickly.

"Really?" Ace asked and sat up a little.

"Yes, really. Honestly, truly, I forgive you." I replied.

In no time he got up on his feet. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

What's with his need to redeem his honor? I didn't question it out loud. "Well, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Oh! Do you want to go shopping? I promised I'd take you, remember?" he said.

"Yeah...But why?" I couldn't resist. "Did you want to peep at me while I'm changing?"

With that, Ace blushed and there was laughter all around, from Marco, Thatch, old man Whitebeard, and some others.

I giggled along with them. Ace looked pretty embarrassed though. He was even trying to hide under his hat. It was kind of cute, actually. "Aw, relax! I'm just kidding!" I said. "I'd love to go with you." I said with a smile.

"Great!" Ace said, returning the smile.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"So we're gonna go today?" I asked. It was the day after I insisted on make up for my perverted mistake. I was satisfied that Rory was letting me do just that, however the light teasing aimed at me had become a little more straightforward. I hadn't accounted for how the others would perceive my quest for redemption, but I ignored them for the most part.**  
**

"Yeah, we'll go today." Rory replied.

"Oh, you guys are heading out too?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "You too? Where are you going?"

"The old man wants me to quell some trouble on one our islands." Thatch replied. "I should be back by tomorrow."

"Good luck!" Rory said.

"Thanks. Catch you later!" Thatch said before hurrying off to start his job.

"Alright, Ace, let's get going!" Rory said.

"Right!" I replied with a smile. We headed to my Striker.

"Have fun you guys." Marco waved us off.


	11. A Grace Full Encounter

_**~A~**_

Alright, I can sort of see why Marco hated the shopping spree with Rory. I mean, its true that time seems to drag on a little slower. But it wasn't _that _bad. I was bored while she was changing, but it was worth it when I got see what cute outfits she tried on. And lucky for me, she didn't seem to plan on completely cleaning out my wallet. We've hit three stores so far and only left with one or two outfits from each one. _**  
**_

However, that doesn't mean she wasn't trying to test me. The new outfit she tried on consisted of black leggings and knee high boots, which she did normally so that wasn't significant. It was her shirt that had my attention. It was a white off the shoulder shirt with a big red heart located on the front. Due to the style of the shirt, I was led to believe that she _might_ not be wearing a bra. I couldn't be sure though. Just because I couldn't see a strap on her shoulder didn't mean she wasn't wearing one. And I wasn't going to look at her chest to figure that out. I refuse to.

I wanted to though.

"After this, do you want to go get some lunch?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Alright. I'll go pay for this, and then we'll find a restaurant." she said.

She did so, and much to my dismay (and guilty pleasure) she kept that same outfit on. I guess she noticed my slight discomfort, because I caught a glimpse of a wicked smile aimed at me as we left the store. It's going to be a long day.

_**~...~**_

"Oi, get back here you thieves!"

The two of us only laughed and kept running. It didn't take much convincing on my part to get Rory to dine-and-dash with me. Of course we were being chased, but that was part of the fun. A few twists and turns and we lost our pursuers easily.

"That was fun!" Rory said.

I grinned and chuckled. "So do you want to shop some more, or do you want to leave?"

"Well we've pretty much gone to all the stores here..." Rory said. "I guess we'll leave then."

"Let's head back then." I replied.

* * *

_**~R~**_

As we headed back to the Striker, my senses started tingling, warning me about _something_. Ace must have gotten a similar feeling, because he pulled me towards the wall as we neared the docks. He cautiously looked around the corner towards where he had tied the boat. I carefully looked as well, and immediately recognized that marine woman that I saw before with Ace and Marco. She and her subordinates were inspecting the Striker._**  
**_

"Vice Admiral Grace, this is definitely the vessel that those pirates escaped in last time." One of the marines said.

"Hn. So they're on this island..." The Vice Admiral murmured. "Fan out and start searching, men." she barked suddenly. They won't leave if I can help it!"

"Understood!" The marines all moved inland. Ace and I ducked into an alley to avoid being seen. They didn't take notice of us, luckily, but the Vice Admiral appeared to be perfectly content with staying near our only get-away vehicle.

Or so I thought. As soon as her subordinates were out of sight and out of hearing range, Grace cast a glance in our direction. Ace stiffened and tried to heard me further down the alley to the opposite side. "Hold it, Fire Fist Ace." The firm order made him stop his tracks. I know he wouldn't normally follow an order from a marine unless he had to. Maybe he acknowledged the fact that Grace didn't seem to want to cause a scene? "I'm not after you. This time." Grace said.

I watched warily as she strolled in out direction. She didn't seem to have ill intentions, but that could change in a snap. But that's not particularly why I was suspicious. I was suspicious because some deep part of me was screaming at me to remember _something. _I couldn't tell what it was. It was too long forgotten for me to suddenly remember.

"What do you want?" Ace asked with distrust lacing his voice.

"I want you to mind you're own business, brat. I told you, I'm not here for you." The Vice Admiral's gaze slid from him to me as she spoke.

Ace noticed and stepped in front of me, creating a barrier between Grace and myself. I stepped back simply because his body heat had suddenly skyrocketed. It was getting hot, and I'm guessing its because he's angry.

"You're a hundred years too early to be challenging me, boy!" I couldn't see what she did exactly since Ace was blocking my view. All I know is he gasped and I suddenly saw what looked like lightning envelope his body. Then he collapsed, unconscious.

"Ace!" I exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Grace barked. "He's fine. He'll wake up in a little while. So be quiet, or I'm hauling both of you into custody."

"What did you do?" I asked, fighting back a rise of panic. Ace is a logia type, so normal attacks wouldn't work on him. I guess that wasn't a normal attack.

Grace held up her gloved hand, showing me the palm that had little blue stones embedded in the fabric. "Sea stone. It nullifies a devil fruit user's abilities." She showed he the back of her hand, and on the back of the glove there were some wires woven into the fabric. "And this is a little invention made by Vegapunk. It releases a little electrical shock to knock people out." She gave me a dumbed-down explanation, I'm sure. "Now like I said, he'll wake up soon enough." She stepped toward me, and I found myself rooted to the spot. Not because I was afraid (even though I was). It just dawned on me how much I looked like her, except she was about twice my age. "Before he does, you and I are going to have a little chat, Everett D. Rory."


	12. A Secret Revealed

_**~A~**_

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to, Rory was kneeling next to me, looking at me with concern. There was also something else in her face that I couldn't read. "Ace?" she murmured. "You okay?" I groaned and grabbed at my throat. I shuddered as I remembered how it felt as though all the energy was being sucked out of me in the instant the marine woman touched me. _**  
**_

"I'm fine." I lied. In all honesty I wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Being electrocuted might have something to do with that. "Where did she-"

"You two get out of here before my boys come back." I was instantly cut off by the marine. She was standing some feet away with her back to us.

A rush of anger overtook my weariness and I stood up, stepping in front of Rory. "I don't need a head start to get away from you marines!" I said indignantly.

The Vice Admiral turned her head and glared at me over her shoulder. "Oh? Is that why you did so well to defend yourself earlier?"

I gritted my teeth. "I wasn't expecting that, that's all." My fists and arms lit on fire. "But if you can't touch me, you can't do anything." Grace slowly turned around and lifted a pistol, aiming it at me. I smirked. "Don't you understand? That will just go right through me!"

"Maybe, but..." The marine's eye's hardened to a cold resolve. "You're little girlfriend is right behind you, isn't she?" I froze as that sunk in. Her gaze didn't waver, and she watched me until I finally let my flames go out. "Hn." she uncocked the pistol and lowered it. "Like I said, it's a hundred years too early for you to challenge me. Now get out of here. I didn't come here to waste my time with you. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

I was on the verge of snapping at her again when I felt a cool hand clamp around my own. I looked down at Rory, who looked troubled. "Let's just go. Please?" she asked. She squeezed my hand when I hesitated.

"...Okay..." I said after a moment. That's the second time I've ever backed down from a fight.

* * *

_**~R~**_

I sat in silence and watched the waves pass by. I had my arms folded on the side of the dinghy, and my chin resting on top of them. It was nearing sunset, and I realized just how long we've been out. At some point, I heard the soft buzzing of the Striker die down. I looked up as Ace hopped into the small boat with me. "What's the matter, Rory?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"...What happened after that woman knocked me out?" he asked. He was pretty sharp.

I sighed and figured I shouldn't try to hide it. "Well...First she just yelled at me. Something along the lines of 'Why the hell are you hanging around with pirates?' " I looked away from Ace and back at the water. "I asked her who she was to judge my decisions and she told me..." I trailed off. "Ace...that woman told me she's my mother." I said.

There was a bit of a silence and then he spoke. "Seriously? A marine?"

"I didn't know..." I murmured.

"She threatened you!" Ace growled suddenly. "What kind of parent is that?"

"She wasn't actually threatening me." I said. "She was getting you to calm down so the _real _threat wouldn't catch us. It would've been more dangerous if the other marines showed up." I said.

Ace took a deep breath, and I could tell he was at least trying to understand my logic. But the anger didn't completely leave him. "It's sweet that you're getting so protective of me though." I said, hoping to distract him. Of course I meant what I said as well. It worked. The tension left his body was replaced with a flattered blush on his cheeks. He smiled sheepishly.

I started staring at the horizon, and it was quiet for a while. Ace was very sharp, indeed, for he sensed that I was still troubled. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

I shut my eyes. "...How come she didn't want me?" I whispered.

Ace didn't have an answer. He awkwardly put his arm around me, probably not knowing what else to do. I appreciated the gesture, nonetheless. I'm guessing he really didn't know how to comfort me, so after a minute or so, he resorted to making a funny face. It worked well enough, because it got a giggle out of me when I saw him. He smiled.

"Don't worry about whether or not she wanted you. You probably would have ended up joining the marines if she raised you..." He didn't seem to like the idea.

"I know, but it just makes me feel like no one wants me, since apparently my own mother didn't."

"I want you." Ace said. Then he blushed, looking embarrassed. "I mean...wait! That came out wrong..."

I laughed a bit. "It's okay, I know what you meant." I said. Without really thinking about it, I rested my head on his shoulder and looked out at the sunset. Ace let his arm drape around my shoulders after a second and relaxed.

* * *

_**~A~**_

It was pretty dark by the time we got back to the ship. I wondered if anyone was worried about us. "Hey, if anyone asks, should I tell them about what happened?"

"I guess...Will anyone ind if they knew who my mother is?" Rory asked.

"I doubt it." I replied. We were a pretty understanding bunch when it came to our friends.

Once we climbed aboard the ship, we were immediately met my Marco. "You guys have been gone a while...You want dinner?"

"Yes!" Rory replied. "Let me just go put this away first." She carried her shopping bags to her room.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well it started off with just shopping..." I proceeded to tell him about the incident with Vice Admiral Grace. I left out the bit about me getting knocked out.

"That grouchy woman is her _mother_?" Marco asked. He crossed his arms. "Well, that's interesting. And it certainly explains a few things." he said. "Rory didn't know that beforehand?"

"No. She just found out."

"I see..." Marco said.

Rory then reappeared. "Let's go eat!" she said as she walked past us. Marco and I followed.


	13. Rescue Operation

_**~R~**_

I tried my best to go to sleep, but I was wide awake. As soon as I said goodnight and headed to my room, I was suddenly hit with a nagging sensation. It was similar to when I sensed danger nearby, but it felt a little different. I knew there wasn't danger nearby right now. I mean, I was safe among all my friends on the ship. So what is this sense of foreboding? Why do I feel so anxious?

I thought about it as I stared up at the ceiling. Thinking back, I remembered some of the things that my mother told me. I didn't tell Ace about it, since I know he probably doesn't want anything to do with the woman.

She did scold me for joining up pirates, but that wasn't what she wanted to tell me about. Somehow she knew about the weird instinctive warnings I get and she wanted to tell me about them. It was sort of like a type of haki that allows the user to sense another person's presence. Observation Haki, I think it's called. However this ability in my family sensed danger instead of people. I still don't really understand it. _"Sometimes you're senses won't necessarily be a warning for your own safety..." _That was something Grace told me. Does that mean someone else could be in trouble? But who?

I got up and started pacing. I was confused, and I tried to calm my mind so I wouldn't be thinking a million things at once. I decided to try and figure it out step by step. This feeling I had was different then usual, but how? I thought about it, and soon I realized it was because usually my instinct gives me a direction, like left, or right, or up or behind me. Right now it didn't feel like there was anything lurking around any corners. So it means _someone else _is in trouble. How do i figure out who? The only think I could think to do was think of everyone I knew. So that's what I did.

I ran through a list of everyone I knew, leaving out Whitebeard's commanders for the time being. I thought of everyone, including the woman who raised me and the friends I had back home and friends I'd met on different islands. Jeez, I knew a lot of people. None of them really jumped out at me though. I hesitantly started thinking of the commanders, afraid that there was an enemy strong enough to take them out. Jozu? No, the diamond man can't be harmed easily. Vista? No, nothing felt wrong. Izo? Haruta? No, no. Ace? Marco? No, they were both on night watch tonight, so they could take care of each other if they had to. I though of the others that were on the ship, but nothing pointed at them.

That left Thatch. As soon as I thought of him and that he was still off on a job, the sense of foreboding grew stronger. Part of me didn't want to believe he was in trouble. He's strong, he's a commander. But he did go alone. I'd hate for something to have happened to him. I mean, sure he's obnoxious sometimes, but in a friendly way, and he one of my best friends.

Now there was the question of whether or not I believed it. There was no solid proof that something was wrong, but the feeling was still there. My mind and my gut instinct were at war with each other. Would anyone else believe me if I told them about my worries?

I had to try. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened and I had the power to stop it.

I left the room, not really caring that I was still wearing what I sleep in. A tank top and sweat pants. Since I knew Marco and Ace were awake (well I knew for sure_ Marco_ was, anyway) I started looking for them. They should be on the deck somewhere.

* * *

_**~M~**_

I shook Ace' shoulder. "Oi, wake up! You're supposed be on watch!" I said. I sighed when I got no response. This guy can sleep a little too well. Then I noticed someone getting closer to us. "Rory? What are you doing up?" I asked when I saw her. She looked concerned about something.

"I think Thatch is in trouble." she replied. She definitely got to the point quick.

I could see was serious, but I was skeptical. "Based on what?" I asked. "Thatch can take care of himself."

"I know...It's just a feeling I have..." Rory admitted.

I know she wouldn't have told me this if she wasn't legitimately worried. I didn't quite buy it, but it couldn't hurt to humor her and play on the safe side. And if there really was something wrong, then that's all the more reason to go along with it. "Alright, if you can get Ace to wake up, then have him take you to where Thatch is." I said. I nudged the second division commander with my foot. He was sitting up against the railing of the ship, snoring. "I have to stay keep watch."

Rory knelt beside Ace and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ace?"

He responded immediately. "Wha? Rory? Why are you up? What's the matter?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Of course its that easy..." I muttered. I shook my head. That guy has it bad."You're taking Rory to the island the old man sent Thatch to." I said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Rory'll explain. Just go." I replied.

"Alright." Ace replied. I watched them leave.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"Do you really think Thatch is in trouble?" I heard Rory ask. "I don't really want to believe it..." I know why she had her doubts.

"I hope not. But it won't hurt to be sure." I replied. I trusted her instinct, since sometimes instincts are right. We have to just check at the very least.

"Yeah..."

We rode the rest of the way in silence. When we neared the island, I tensed. It had definitely been attacked by a rival group of pirates. I could see a couple of fires, so obviously some damage had been done. Thatch could very well be in danger there. Is Rory psychic or something? I steered the Striker away from the docks. We would have to find a hidden spot to get on the island. I found a small cave and carefully maneuvered my Striker inside.

"What are we gonna do?" Rory asked.

"We'll figure something out." Personally I just wanted to go off on the pirates that trespassed on the old man's territory. But that might cause unnecessary problems. I don't want to put Rory at risk, and if Thatch was in their possession, he be in more danger too. As much I wanted to storm the place, I'd have to keep that habit in check. "We'll, let's go." I said. Rory nodded and followed me as I led the way toward the village.

"Let's see if we can find Thatch first." Rory whispered.

"Okay." I said.

And so we made our way through the village. We ducked into shadows and avoided areas lit up by fire. It took all I had to keep myself from trying to beat the smug grins of of these pirates faces. They just walked around like they owned the place. I scanned the area for any clues to Thatch's whereabouts.

"This way!" Rory hissed suddenly. I looked at her as she tugged my arm.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

That's it, she's psychic. She cautiously led me to the village square, where I could see various villagers being held captive. Among them I could see Thatch. He wasn't too badly beaten up. in fact, he was well enough to keep trying to fight against the bastards that tried to hold him in place. He certainly wasn't making their job easy.

I know I said I'd keep my habit of jumping in thoughtlessly in check, but I couldn't hold back the urge to help my friend out.

* * *

~R~

I squeaked and ducked behind a corner when Ace bolted out to help Thatch. Somehow I had gone unnoticed, so I let out a sigh of relief and then cursed Ace. I was hoping to at least think up a little plan first, but so much for that. I guess its time to improvise. I carefully peeked at the scene. It took me a moment to understand the chaos.

The pirates were surprised by Ace' sudden entrance, so they were distracted. I took the opportunity to look for a weapon.

And surprisingly I spied the perfect weapon. One I was taught to use flawlessly. I carefully sneaked out and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. The woman who raised me had made me practice archery. I didn't think I'd ever need it at the time.

I got behind some barrels and notched an arrow. As I pulled back the string, I was automatically lulled into a deep focus that came from years of practice. The noise seemed to die down around me. It was only me and the bow. I aimed at one of the men struggling to hold Thatch, and then let the arrow fly. I saw it bury itself in the man's chest and then he collapsed.

Bulls-eye. I was satisfied that I still remembered how to use this thing. Then it dawned on my that it was first time I've ever shot an actual person. And I did it without flinching. That kind of scared me.

Then again, I'm sure my mother had killed pirates without a second thought. I guess its in my blood.

I saw Thatch and and the other man holding him looking around wildly in surprise. I took the opportunity to loose another arrow. This one hit the enemy pirate in the neck, and he went down. That's when Thatch was able to spot me and he looked impressed. So did Ace, when I noticed him looking too. I was flattered, but their staring had alerted the other pirates to where I was hiding.

A couple headed towards me, but Ace wasn't having any of that. A wall of flames grew between the enemy and myself. I let loose more arrows while I was still safe, taking out as many of the pirates as I could before I ran out of ammo. I left the rest of them to Thatch and Ace.


	14. The Journal

_**~R~**_

"Rory is psychic." Ace said. _**  
**_

"What? No, Ace. I'm not psychic." I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I focused on patching up Thatch's wounds. He kept squirming. "Stop moving!" I snapped. "It'll hurt more if you move!" I was kind of sleepy, so please excuse the slight temper.

"Sorry..." Thatch said, and he held still. Or at least _tried_ to. Meanwhile I _tried _to ignore the fact that he was only squirming because he was trying to look at my chest. If he kept it up, I was going to hit him.

"Well how else could you have known what was happening? You're psychic." Ace said.

"I didn't know what was happening. I just got a feeling. It just happened to be right." I replied. "It's not psychic, just instinct."

Suddenly Ace grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Quick, what am i thinking?"

"I don't know Ace! I'm not psychic!"

"Just guess. It's a color. Guess the color."

"Uh...Purple?" I guessed.

"No. Okay, maybe you're not psychic." Ace released my chin. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I went back to bandaging a gash on Thatch's arm.

"Aha!" Thatch said suddenly. "I see what's different! Rory-chan doesn't wear underwear when she sleeps?"

The slap that followed could probably have been heard by the whole island. I huffed and walked away from the boys.

* * *

_**~A~**_

It was a very quiet ride on the way back, thanks to Thatch. Rory was staring straight ahead of her, quietly seething with her arms folded over her chest. Thatch was sitting as far from her as possible, with good reason. There was a very noticeable red hand-print on his cheek. She wouldn't speak to either of us. _**  
**_

It had me wondering how one little comment was worse than that bathroom incident before. I wasn't at fault this time, though, so I don't know why I was getting the cold shoulder too. Girls...

As soon as we got back to the ship, Thatch hurried past me to get aboard. "Good luck." He said to me as he passed. What? I glanced at Rory and noticed she had nodded off. Oh, I see. Thatch left me to carry her onto the ship.

_Traitor._ I feel like she'll bite me if I touch her. I couldn't just leave her though. I knelt next to her gently put my arm around her shoulder as I prepared to lift her. She shuddered once I touched her, and to my surprise she curled closer to me, shivering. Had she been cold the whole time? She could have said something. I hooked my arm under her knees and lifted her up.

I carried her onto the deck, and on my way toward her room, I saw Thatch explaining what happened to Marco. Marco was discreetly studying the hand-print on his cheek, and then looked my way and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. I only shrugged. I didn't want to explain it, and besides I had nothing to do with it. I left them to talk amongst themselves.

I carefully turned the nob and then nudged the door open with my foot. I gently placed Rory on her bed, and as I pulled the blanket over her, I noticed a small booklet on her nightstand. Curiously, I picked it up and thumbed through it. I picked a page and scanned it, picking out a few words. Then I blushed and slammed the thing shut. It was a journal! There's no way I could read that, although it was extremely tempting. I placed it back on the nightstand, intending to leave after that. But I was rooted to the spot, gazing at the booklet.

Just think, I could learn what Rory really though of the crew. What she thought of_ me._

I shook my head. Why do I need to know that? If she didn't like us, _me, _she'd say so, right?

But it couldn't hurt to take a peek, right?

No. She'd never forgive me for invading her personal space like that.

Then again, how could she find out? She's asleep, and I'd put it back just where I left it.

But do I really want to know? It could be like Pandora's Box. Whatever is inside could destroy the world. Or at least, _my_ world.

I vigorously shook my head and forced myself to back away. No! No reading the journal! I stepped towards the door, cast one last helplessly tempted glance at the booklet, and then forced myself to step out of the room and shut the door behind me.

Of course once I was out, I started sulking. I missed the perfect chance... I pinched the bridge of my nose. What am I thinking? Its a good thing I didn't invade her privacy.

Right?

I sighed and had a feeling I'd have trouble getting to sleep that night.

* * *

~R~

I stretched once I stepped out into the sunlight. Now that I had gotten some sleep, I could find in myself to somewhat forgive Thatch. Somewhat. I plan on getting revenge, count on that. But I'll take my time, and it won't be anything more than a small prank, really. As for Ace, I only hope he knows I didn't mean anything by it when I ignored him too. I was just tired, and my fuse was pretty short, especially after everything that happened.

I headed for the dining room to get breakfast. I retrieved my food and then sat down where Ace and Marco were sitting. Ace was asleep, using his food as a pillow. This isn't the first time that's happened. "Good morning Marco." I said.

"Morning." he replied. "So Thatch told me you can use a bow?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. "I used to practice a few years ago. Then I left home."

"I see. Hn. Maybe you should get made for you." Marco said.

"Why?"

"That way if stuff like last night comes up, you'll have a weapon you can use right of the bat."

"Hm...That's actually a good idea." I said.

"I know." Marco replied. "I'll have somebody start making one then."

"You could just buy one..." I said.

Marco shook his head. "Most things work better if its custom made, right?"

"I guess." I replied. I could use an already mad one just fine though.

Ace suddenly snorted and lifted his head sleepily. "Oh, g'morning, Rory." he said.

"Morning, Ace." I picked a piece of bacon off his face. "You need to stop sleeping in your food."

"Heh." Ace smiled sheepishly and wiped his face.

A few minutes later he had fallen asleep again. I rolled my eyes. "He's so weird..." I said. I smiled. I wouldn't change a thing about him.


	15. A Bow, Booze, and Caught Red Handed

_**~R~**_

I took a deep breath, letting all the noise fade away around me. I kept my sight along the arrow as I pulled the string back. My focus sharpened, and then I loosed the arrow. It buried itself deep into the center of the target. I smiled at the praise I received.

"Nice shot!" and, "That was awesome!" were the ones I heard the most.

"This bow is great!" I exclaimed. I studied it, appreciating the amount of work that went into it. It was recurve bow carved from a sturdy type of wood. It was pretty light, and fit in my hand perfectly. Of course I took note of the tiny jolly roger that was etched onto it. It was Whitebeard's symbol. I liked it. And the arrows were very well made as well. Nice and sharp. I'm guessing the arrowheads were intended to look like hearts (probably so they'd befit a girl) but since they _were _arrowheads, they looked more like spades. I liked them anyway. "Thank you, Souji-kun!" I said.

"Oh, its no problem!" he replied sheepishly. "Its the least I could do. You rescued me, right?" Even though I told him it was Ace and Marco who did most of the work, he still insisted he owed his life to me as well.

I smiled and turned back toward the deck where the crew had set up a bunch of targets for me test out the bow. I got a bulls-eye on all of them, even the ones that seemed too far away to hit from where I was standing.

"You look like you're having fun."

I grinned and looked at Ace. "I am!" I replied.

He chuckled. Then he asked, "Say, you're not gonna start using that during the game, are you?" He looked a little apprehensive, as if I'd actually start tagging people with my arrows.

Then I got an idea. "Hey, that's a good idea! Not with real arrows though. Suction cup arrows!" I said. "Souji-kun, can you make those?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." he replied.

"Nice going Ace..." I heard Thatch mutter. Ace murmured a quiet 'Sorry' in response. I snickered.

* * *

_**~M~**_

"It might just be me, but it looks like you're getting a little too much enjoyment out of this..." I said.

Rory was kneeling behind a barrel with one of those suction cup arrows notched. "Hey, if you think about it, I'm getting some practice hitting moving targets! Don't you think that might come in handy?" she asked. "_And _the guys can brush up on their evasive skills."

"I guess that's true." I replied. It a way it was. It still looked like she was enjoying sniping our comrades though. Thatch especially. It might have something to do with whatever he did to deserve that hand-print before. I never found out what happened, but I'm sure it was something perverted.

I'm convinced that Thatch is a teenager trapped in the body of a man in his thirties. I'd sooner expect that behavior from _Ace, _being the eighteen year old that he was. But I guess age doesn't have much to do with maturity.

Speak of the devils. I spotted the two of them walking cautiously, looking every which way. They were watching their backs for any flying arrows. They were the worst offenders, after all, so its only natural that they would be targeted the most. Rory went into focus mode and aimed at one of them. Her eyes didn't leave her prey once. She didn't even blink. She loosed the arrow at the precise moment, and heard Ace yelp. I looked over and saw the suction cup arrow sticking to the center of his chest.

I have to admit, Rory is a deadly shot. An excellent edition to the crew, if I do say so myself.

Upon seeing the arrow, Thatch took off. Rory tutted her tongue and followed him. She made sure to be stealthy about it though. She used walls and barrels for cover.

_**~...~**_

For some reason or another, a party had brewed that night. (Possibly to celebrate Rory's archery skills. These guys will use anything as an excuse to party.) Most every one had been drinking. Even Rory's cheeks were tinged pink due to alcohol. Thankfully she knew better than to drink too much, unlike Thatch who had passed out. _**  
**_

Rory took advantage of the opportunity. I couldn't fathom why, but she had a marker tucked into her boot. (Though now that I think about it, yoga pants don't have pockets, do they?) She took it out and started doodling on Thatch's face. Revenge for the jokes, I assume. The guys around her roared with laughter.

Personally I was more amused a little while after that. Ace ended up having a little too much to drink as well and somehow ended up asleep with his head resting on Rory's shoulder. I doubt the crew's ever going to let him live this down. Rory didn't even seem to notice though, and instead focused on some story Vista was telling. I wondered if she was as oblivious as Ace was. In that case, that made them a perfect match, huh? I shook my head.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I felt oddly comfortable for someone who passed out while drinking. I opened my eyes, noticing it was still nighttime. I was about to go back to sleep, but my eyes snapped wide open and I didn't dare to move or even breath for a moment. I was definitely using someone as a pillow. And this person was very soft. Or at least the part of them I was using was soft. And warm. I lifted my head and looked up at Rory's sleeping face. I was frozen in place as my eyes flicked toward her chest, where my head had been resting, heat rushing to my face. _**  
**_

I scrambled backward, a bad idea because it caused me and the chair I was sitting to crash to the ground. I cursed when I hit my head, and then murmured apologies in response to the annoyed and sleepy mutters I got for waking the others. I sat silently and waited for them to fall asleep again.

I looked over at Rory and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't wake up. I watched her for while as my heartbeat slowly returned to normal.

I planned on going to sleep right then and there, but the mischievous part of me made remember the journal. I tried to push it out of my mind, but it wouldn't go away. It was too tempting. I couldn't just go to her room though, even if it seemed like no one could catch me. I knew there were eyes and ears all over this ship. I had no reason at all to go into Rory's quarters.

Unless...Unless I carried her in there. Yeah...

I stood up and walked over to Rory to pick her up.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped slightly and looked at Marco who was watching me from his seat. Was he watching the whole time? "Uh, I was just gonna take Rory to her room. You know... So she's more comfortable..." I replied.

"Uh-huh..." I got the impression he didn't believe me, but he didn't comment. "Alright, whatever."

"Okay then..." I said. I picked Rory up and quietly carried her to her room. I looked over my shoulder, in case someone had decided to follow.

However when I got to Rory's room, I was met with quite a surprise. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was snooping tonight. However I didn't plan on going to _these _lengths.

"Thatch!" I hissed.

He jumped and looked looked over his shoulder at me, momentarily pausing his rummaging through drawers. "Oh, it's just you. What's up?" He then registered that Rory was in my arms. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"_Me_? What are _you_ doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? You'd be surprised what you can find in here..." he said. To give me an example, he showed me a bright red g-string.

I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato at that point. "Uh, y-you should probably go wash your face or something..." I said. I just wanted him to get out of there.

"My face?" He picked up a mirror. "Ah, what the hell!" He dashed out of the room.

I sighed and placed Rory on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. After that, I started picking up the things Thatch had left scattered on the floor. Most of it was underwear, so it felt like it was way to hot the room. (Says the fire man...) I put it all in the open drawer and closed it.

I sighed when it was done. I looked around and noticed Rory's journal on the nightstand, right where it was last time. I walked over and picked it up.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped (there seems to be a lot of that going around tonight) and reflexively dropped the booklet on the nightstand. I looked over my shoulder guiltily.

Marco was looking into the room with his arms crossed.

"Uh...Nothing..." I said.

Marco lifted his hand crooked his finger, signaling for me to go over to him.

Man, if I had anywhere to run, I'd be gone in a flash. But I didn't so I walked over to him and stepped out of the room. I heard Marco close the door.

He then pushed me down the hall, and I was prepared to get an earful.


	16. Failure to Get Information

_**~R~**_

I shifted slightly, uncomfortable in the awkward silence. There was only the sound of waves and the hum of the Striker. I leaned towards Marco. "Did something happen?" I whispered, nodding toward Ace and Thatch.

"Nope." He replied curtly. "Nothing."

I blinked. I knew he was lying, because he'd been leering at the boys the whole time. I didn't push it though.

That morning, Ace had told me the old man was sending him to pick up supplies. As usual, he asked me if I wanted to go, and I did. Apparently Marco was supposed to come too, and when Ace found out, he looked like a scolded puppy. And then when Marco found out _I _was coming along, he made Thatch join us, who also looked like he'd been punished.

I have no idea what's going on. I wasn't in any trouble as far as I could tell. But Ace and Thatch were. And it has to with me, I know it. But what did they do? This was going to bug me all day.

_**~...~**_

I somehow ended up stuck with Marco while looking for stuff that the chefs needed. Spices, new tools...It was kind of boring, but I happy enough to help out and carry some of the supplies. _**  
**_

Ace and Thatch had gone off to look elsewhere as soon as we got here. They looked they had some business to settle amongst themselves, so I decided not to go with them. That doesn't mean I wasn't curious though.

"Marco, are you ever going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened." he replied with out looking up. He was checking a list of some things we needed.

"Liar." I said.

"Just let it go. Its been taken care of." Marco said.

"But I wanna know!" Apparently my whining was amusing, because I saw Marco smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." he said.

"Satisfaction brought it back." I countered.

Marco glanced at me. "Knowledge tortured it forever."

I don't have a comeback for that one. "Please tell me!"

"No."

"Ugh! Fine..." I gave up. For now. I walked away so I wouldn't be tempted to ask any more questions. And who knows? Maybe I could figured it out myself if I had some time on my own.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"You know you could have saved me from getting into trouble..." Thatch muttered.

"How? You were were going through Rory's stuff." I said.

"You ratted me out!"

"Well I wasn't about to take the blame for-" I stopped mid-sentence, looking over Thatch's shoulder.

"What?" he asked and turned around.

We both stood there frozen in place, unaware of how much she heard.

"For what? What were you gonna say?" Rory asked. She looked genuinely curious, so I guess she only heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Nothing." Thatch and I said in unison.

She frowned. "Tell me." she said.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Thatch said.

Rory narrowed her eyes and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Thatch...What was he gonna say? What did you do?"

"W-what? How could I possibly know what Ace was gonna say? I can't read minds!" Thatch said. He wouldn't dare... "You know, I'm kind of curious too, Ace. What were gonna say?" he asked.

He _would _dare! From the look on his face I could tell he was trying to save his own hide. And get back at me for ratting him out. Rory turned her attention to me. _Thatch you traitor_! "Nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!" I said.

"Ace..." Rory stepped toward me. I stepped back. "You'll tell me won't you?"

"I...I don't..." I struggled to figure out what to say. I started backing away.

"Ace, friends don't keep secrets from friends, do they?" Rory asked as she followed.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't paying attention, so I tripped over the corner of a crate and fell backwards.

Rory stood over me, her feet firmly planted on the ground on either side of my hips. I sat up a little bit, only to feel heat rush to my face when I realized she was bending over to look me closely in the eye. "You won't leave me in the dark, will you?" I tried to tip my hat in such a way it would block her intense gaze, but she snatched my hat right off my head. She put it on so I couldn't get it. Well, I _could _if I just reached up and grabbed it, but she must have known I wouldn't in this situation.

She definitely didn't plan on leaving me any means of escape. "Uh..." I couldn't keep it from her. "Well, you see-"

"Willpower, Ace! I know she's cute, but don't give in!" I heard Thatch say. Oh, _now _he's on my side.

Wait, what does Rory being cute have to do with it? Actually, now that I think of it, that might be why I felt compelled to confess. I had to resist though. She's being nice now, but if she knew what we did, she might turn into a devil and try to kill us. I knew she wasn't going to let me up, so my only choice was to bring her up with me. I wrapped my arm around the back of her legs and pushed myself to my feet. She squeaked as she lost her balance and fell over my shoulder.

* * *

_**~M~**_

"Now where did she get off too...?" I wondered aloud. I got my answer soon enough. As I searched around, I spotted Ace' hat. I was curious as to why Rory was wearing it, but was even more curious as to why Ace had her slung over his shoulder. I walked over to find out, giving him and Thatch a questioning look.

"Hey, it was either this or you'd have a couple of corpses to deal with." Thatch said.

"I take it she was harassing you?"

"Yep."

"Put me down already!" Rory whined.

"Are you going to attack me if I do?" Ace asked.

"What do you think? This is degrading! I'll get you for this!" Rory growled. She started kicking and squirming.

"Please stop moving so much..." Ace said. He held onto her legs so she couldn't kick him. "I'm not gonna put you down if you're just gonna attack me." he said.

"Hmph..." Rory crossed her arms and pouted. "You're lucky Marco has my bow and arrows..."

I chuckled. When she started asking about what happened, I insisted I keep her weapon so she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

"Are you ever gonna give my hat back?" Ace asked.

"No way!" Rory put her hand on top of the hat on her head. "Not until somebody tells me what happened!"

"So you're holding my hat hostage." Ace mused.

"Yes!" Rory replied. "And besides, I need it." She pulled the hat downward to cover her face. "This is embarrassing!"

Ace, Thatch, and I laughed.


	17. Payback

_**~M~**_

I walked down the hall toward the workshop. I stopped when I saw movement down a separate corridor. "Thatch! Again? Really?" I asked._**  
**_

The fourth division commander abruptly stopped jiggling the doorknob that led to Rory's room. "Oh, uh, hey Marco!" he said sheepishly. "Since when was there a lock on this door?"

I sighed. He really didn't seem to care that he got caught. "Since I told Souji to put one there." I replied. In fact I was on my way to see if it got done and pick up the key. It was done at least. And it seemed to work.

"What? Why would you do that?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"To keep people like you out. Why else?" I replied. I turned away from his childish pout and continued toward the workshop to pick up the key. Thatch followed me. "Souji!" I called.

"Marco?" The kid looked over. "I did what you told me to. Here yo go." He tossed the key to me and I caught it.

"Good. Thanks." I replied.

I watched as Thatch walked over to Souji, and rolled my eyes when he tried to talking him into giving him a spare key. I left the room.

I walked out onto the deck to look for Rory. She would need her key, after all. I spotted her pacing near where the old man was seated drinking his sake. She was holding true to her word about keeping Ace' hat hostage.

"-and the curiosity is just killing me, you know?" I overheard her say as I headed over. She stopped pacing and looked up at the old man. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"Not a clue, kid." Whitebeard replied. He looked bored. I'm guessing he's been listening to her ranting for a while.

"Still hung up on that?" I asked. Rory whirled around to face me, eyes narrowed. "Just let it go already."

"No! I wanna know what happened!"

I shook my head and tossed the key her way. "Here." I said.

"What's this?" she asked. She stared at the key in her hand. I could practically see the intense thought process on her face. She was putting puzzle pieces together...

"Its a key. For your room. I had Souji make a lock for it." I replied.

She gasped. "_That's _what happened! They were in my room weren't they? They were going through my stuff!"

Behind her I saw Ace pause mid-step and look over, eyes wide. He promptly turned around and quickly walked away. The old man chuckled.

"I _knew_ something was off! Nothing in my drawers was where I left it!" Rory exclaimed. I thought she would have been mad, but she seemed more happy about figuring it out. "You know, I should have seen this coming...A ship full of men. Who are out at sea. Not enough women to go around..." she murmured. "I should have asked for a lock sooner, especially after that peeping attempt."

I didn't know how to make of her musings. The old man laughed heartily.

Rory then frowned and narrowed her eyes. At me. "That's what the whole secret was? That's it? You drove me crazy because of _that?_"

"How was I supposed to know you'd take it so well?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I'm gonna get all three of you back..." she muttered.

"What did I do?"

"That little seed of curiosity grew and grew and grew and drove me crazy! Because none of you would let me in on what happened!" Rory said. "So you watch you're back, phoenix! And you can tell Ace and Thatch to watch theirs too! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some plotting to do." She walked away, leaving me bewildered.

She was annoyed because we didn't tell her about something. Never-mind the fact that Ace and Thatch were _snooping in her room. _Apparently she doesn't care about that. She's really weird sometimes.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I looked around cautiously. Its been a few days since Marco told me what Rory was up to, so its not weird for me to be on my toes, right? I mean, I already saw what she did to Marco. Basically, there have been rumors going around that he had adopted birdlike tendencies because of his devil fruit. I've heard everything from mating calls, to laying eggs and lots of stuff in between. Later he told me Rory had gotten into his room and rearranged some stuff to make it look like a nest on his bed. Someone saw it, and things just grew from there._**  
**_

"She's clever, I'll give her that..." Marco had said. "If you and Thatch do anything wrong again, I'm telling her. I don't wanna know what other pranks she can come up with."

That's understandable. I'd be saying the same thing if I were in his shoes. I might very well end up in the same position. Actually, I think I _am _in the same position.

Rumors like this have been floating around already, but they seem to a intensified in the last few days. I'm talking about the ones insinuating there's something going on between me and Rory. More than once I've been faced with a suggestive comment involving said rumors, and naturally I denied it. This only seemed to make things worse. Rory must feel my pain, right? I mean, the rumors involve both of us...She wouldn't intentionally put herself in this situation just to get back at me. Would she? Now that I think about it, she _does_ still have my hat...

"What's the matter with your hair, Thatch? All out of hairspray?" I heard guys laughing and looked over. I held in a snort of laughter of my own when I saw him. His hair was a mess.

"I don't use hairspray! I use gel!" Thatch stated. He grumbled under his breath as he walked over to me. "Rory's name is written all over this..." he muttered. "All my gel and combs went missing. And now people are saying I use girly hairspray!"

I chuckled. "I remember hearing someone say they found an empty can of hairspray in the garbage bin..." I said.

"So she planted evidence? She's good..." Thatch admitted. "Has she pranked you yet?"

"No. At least I don't think so..." I replied.

I heard Thatch mutter something, so i listened closer. "...perk of sleeping with her." was all I caught.

"Wait, w-what? You actually believe those rumors!" I asked. I had no doubt I was blushing.

He looked surprised. "They're not true? Oh. Maybe you have been pranked then." he said.

"What? How?"

"Well, I mean, you let her keep your hat this long. Usually that means _something's_ going on, and I'm sure she knows it." Thatch said.

"But why would she deal with the others teasing her? That doesn't make sense!" I said.

"No one's been teasing her. Everyone's too scared to say anything to her face. She could go all she-devil on their asses." Thatch suddenly chuckled. "She must know that too! So she knows everyone's gonna pick on you instead!"

"What! Where is she? I'm getting my hat back!"

Thatch laughed. "It's too late! The damage is done! This is gonna stick, just like mine and Marco's pranks are gonna stick!" he said. I was walking away in search of Rory before he finished speaking.

I found her sitting in a chair, angled slightly away from the table with her legs crossed and book open in front of her. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't disturb her, but these were not normal circumstances. I walked over to her. "Can I please have my hat back?" I asked.

She looked up. She must have read my expression easily because she grinned. "So you finally figured out my prank, huh?"

"Yeah...Why? Why this?" I asked.

"I figured it would be easier to build off of something that was already going around. Less work for me that way." she replied.

I sank to my knees in front of her. "You're a devil, Rory..." I said.

"Yes, well, now if I ever catch wind of you screwing up, you'll tell me about it, right?" she asked, looking down at me.

I sighed, feeling defeated. "Yes..." I replied. I slung one arm across her lap and rested my cheek against her knee. I wasn't thinking when I did it. I really wasn't, honest. "Its tiring to keep up with you."

My breath caught when I felt her fingers lightly brush against my hair. "You realize you're not helping your situation, right?" she asked. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I swore. She's right. I realized way too late how intimate this made our relationship look. I sighed. "Ugh, people already think something's going on. It doesn't matter anymore..." I said. I felt like I was making excuses, saying that.

In reality, I think I just liked how it felt as Rory's fingers brushed through my hair.


	18. Special Treatment

_**~A~**_

I sighed against the table, pulling my hat up to cover my head as the old man teased me, Marco and Thatch. It's been a week since Rory finished pranking all three of us. "Boy, she got you guys good, huh?" Whitebeard chuckled. "It still hasn't gotten old."

"Ah, shut it Pops..." Marco sighed.

The teasing seemed relentless. It's gotten to the point where the three of his have debated whether or not to get her back. We decided against it though. I brought up the point that whatever we did, she would return the favor tenfold, no doubt about it. That quelled our desire for revenge.

"You know, Ace, you don't have it that bad." Thatch said suddenly.

"How so?" I lifted my head off the table to look at him.

"Well, the guys are mostly just teasing you because you keep denying the rumors." he replied.

"But there's really nothing going on!" I stated.

"I know! But if you go along with it, they'll back off." Thatch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They think its funny that you're trying to keep things a secret when everyone 'knows.' " Thatch replied, making air quotes with his fingers. "Even I think its funny."

"It is pretty funny." Marco added. "And we know nothing's going on."

"So, if I go along with it, they'll stop?" I asked. I don't know how I feel about that.

"Yep. Well, most likely." Thatch said.

"Normally I wouldn't condone lying about something like that, but since Rory did it, then by all means, go ahead." Marco stated.

"She's getting way too much enjoyment out of our torment. You can get out though! Save yourself! Take away a third of her entertainment!" Thatch said. I thought he sounded a little over dramatic, but I saw his point.

"I'll give it a try..." I decided. I really hate to give people the wrong idea. And if it didn't work, it would just make things worse.

_**~...~**_

You know, sometimes Thatch does have some good ideas. I didn't think it would work, but 'admitting' to my relationship made things quiet down for me. I could relax without any suggestive teasing now. Of course that also means people really do think Rory and I have something going on. I wonder how she'll react to that.

I guess I didn't have to wonder for long. She came to find me, looking suspicious. "So, I've noticed no one's bugging you anymore." she said. "I'm curious. How did you get the guys off your back?"

"I started going along with what they were saying." I replied. "It was Thatch's idea." I added, just in case she got angry.

"Drat! That guy is smarter than I thought." Rory said. "Oh well." she sighed. "I guess you're off the hook." she said.

"Heh, yeah." I said grinning slightly. "But now everyone thinks we're...you know..."

"Eh, whatever." Rory replied. "That's not so bad."

"Really? It doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"No. Why would it?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno..." I replied.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

"You sure? I mean, if it does, I'm sorry. I kind of started the whole thing."

"It's not such a big deal." I said sheepishly. "Besides, wasn't the point of your prank to make me uncomfortable? How come you're worrying about how I feel now?"

"That's..." Her cheeks turned pink and she crossed her arms, scowling. "That's none of your business..."

"Oh no?" I leaned toward her, feeling a grin form on my face. "Didn't you do all this cause we were keeping something from you? Now look who's keeping secrets..." I thought it was cute when her blush deepened.

"This is different!" she insisted.

* * *

_**~R~**_

"Aw, c'mon Rory! Tell me!" Ace said.

"There's nothing to tell!" I replied. "Like I said, this is different! I pranked you 'cause you guys didn't tell me something that had to do with me!"

"Well, this has to do with me, doesn't it?" Ace said.

My face heated up. Darn, he's right! "It's still different." I said stubbornly. "Don't use my logic against me!"

"No its not! You're a hypocrite..." Ace teased. He chuckled. "I'll tickle it out of you..." he said.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't..."

"I won't if you tell me." Ace replied, smirking. He knew I didn't like being tickled. Well, most of the time I didn't. Last time I kind of had fun, I'll admit.

We stared at each other in a silent battle of wills, and then I took off with him on my heels. This brought back the memory of when Ace first found out I was ticklish, but now I knew my way around the ship. A few sharp turns and found myself below deck using the maze of corridors to my advantage. I managed to lose Ace for the time being, but he was around there somewhere. We'd run into each other if I wasn't careful.

I slowed to a walk, and made sure to look down every hallway before going through them. It was pretty quiet, so I guess Ace was using the same strategy as me. Jeez, its like a game of cat and mouse. And I'm the mouse, unfortunately.

"What are you up to now?"

I ducked behind a corner and cautiously peeked out when I heard Marco.

"I'm looking for Rory." Ace replied. He was doing the same thing as me. Sneaking around, being cautious. Trying to sneak up on me.

"Why?"

"I wanna know why she's giving me special treatment." said Ace.

Marco sighed. "You're blind as a bat..." he muttered. "You can ask anyone on this ship, and you'll get the answer." I blushed. Was it that obvious? Well, I guess I haven't been trying to hide it.

"What does that mean?"

"It mean's you're the only one here who doesn't know why Rory goes easy on you!"

"Well why don't you tell me?" Ace asked.

"How about you figure yourself out first before wondering about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it, Ace! I know you're not stupid. You'll get it if you think hard enough." Marco left it at that and walked away, leaving Ace looking thoughtful.

Then he spotted me, and his original mission came back into play. I squeaked and bolted down the hall. However I wasn't as fast as he was. Just like last time, I felt him grab my waist and I came to a stop. I went into a fit of giggles once he started tickling me. I turned face him, seeing his amused grin, and tried to stop him. "Quit it, Ace!" I laughed. I wrapped one leg around the back of his knee and pushed against his chest. I successfully got him off balance and he toppled to the floor. Unfortunately, I fell along with him, and he was my cushion. I put my hands on the floor on either side of his head, lifting myself up. We stared at each other and then I scrambled to my feet to get away while he was down. I felt his hand latch onto my ankle, and I fell again, but Ace had pretty quick reflexes. He somehow managed twist me so that I was facing him and got his arms around me to soften my fall.

I looked up at up, feeling my body heat up. Whether that was from embarrassment because of our position, or due to Ace' higher than average body temperature, or even something else, I didn't know. I was seated on the ground, and Ace was kneeling above with his knee between mine. He held my left wrist gently and had his arm around my waist. My free hand rested absently on his bicep.

We heard footsteps. Ace and I looked over his shoulder. Souji walked by, noticed us, and looked away. "I didn't see anything." he said as he continued on his way.

There was a moment of silence and then Ace leaned back slightly, the arm around my waist slackening. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to trip you like that..." he said sheepishly.

"I-It's alright." I cursed myself for stuttering. "I pushed you first..." I said. To be honest, I was reluctant to pull away. I noticed Ace seemed the same way.

"That's okay." he replied. He smiled a little and stood up. He held out his hand to help me up, and I let him. "So, let's go get dinner?" he suggested.

I smiled a little, unable to help my amusement when I noticed he was holding my hand. I squeezed it, and he blushed as he pulled his hand away. Just like I thought, he hadn't even realized he was doing it, just like when he put his head on my lap the other day. "Yeah, dinner sounds good." I replied with a smile. Will he ever realize?


	19. Birthday Party

_**~M~**_

"You don't have to get me anything, Rory..." I heard Ace say._**  
**_

"Well then stop insisting on getting me something!" Rory replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rory's birthday went by two weeks ago and she didn't tell anyone." Ace said. He was pouting, looking at Rory accusingly. "I would have got you something if you told me."

"I forgot!" she said. "Time flies when you're having fun, you know? Besides, I don't need any birthday presents." She put her hands on her hips. "And if you get me something, then I'm getting something for you too! You're birthday is next week, right?"

"How did you-Marco you told her, didn't you?" Ace asked.

"She asked." I replied. "Last I checked, it wasn't really a secret."

"Okay, so how come you remember _my_ birthday, but not yours?" He turned his attention back to Rory.

"People don't usually write down their own birthday, Ace..." she replied.

"You wrote it down?"

"Yeah. In a little book I have."

"One you keep on your nightstand?" Ace asked. I shook my head. He was still interested in reading it. I could see the temptation on his face.

"Yeah..." Rory narrowed her eyes. "You never looked inside did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No! Never!" Ace replied quickly. "I've just seen it. I promise."

"Okay..." Rory said. I guess she chose to believe him. "Anyway, I stand by what I said before."

"But, its your birthday! You should get presents."

I couldn't help myself. "Weird. You never make such a big fuss when it comes other people's birthdays." I said. I just had to see how this would work.

"Yeah!" Rory said. "What makes me so special, huh?" She grinned slightly.

"Well...I mean..." Ace glared at me, looking slightly flustered. I only smirked. "Nothing! There's nothing special going on!" He insisted.

Rory stuck out her bottom lip and looked hurt. "You mean I'm not special?" she asked. She's really good at that puppy dog face.

"W-well I didn't mean it like that..." Ace said as he blushed. "Of course you're special to me!"

"_Special_ _to you_?" Rory asked. Now she had a flirtatious smile on her face and leaned close to Ace. I could see that she was trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I-I meant...I didn't mean...I don't know what to say!" Ace blushed and shot me a look, as though I would give him a hint. I didn't know what to tell him. There's no right answer for this situation. Besides, this was amusing, to say the least.

Rory giggled and flicked his hat down to cover his face. "You're too easy!"

"Hn..." Ace groaned slightly. "Whatever..." He pushed his hat back into place. "How about this, Rory. We have a birthday party. For both of us."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Rory asked.

"No way!"

"Fine." Rory sighed.

* * *

_**~R~**_

I was really hoping it was just going be like the usual gatherings, but I was wrong. Since it was, in fact, a_ birthday_ party, people just _had_ to get gifts for me. And Ace too. But Ace seemed to have the better presents, since his were edible. Some of mine were too, and I approved of those because I loved food. The other gifts were...Well, it varied. Some were useful, like the small dagger I got from Vista. It fit in my boot, so it would come in handy, I'm sure. Izo and Haruta got me a couple of stuffed animals, which were cute.

And _some _of the gifts showed just how perverted some of these guys were. Lingerie. Weird costumes. _A set of "toys"_. All of those went right into the ocean, followed by a string of threats toward whomever gave those to me. No one owned up to it. (I have a feeling Thatch may have been involved.)

"Ugh..." I sighed. "Some of these guys have the worst ideas..." I muttered.

"I dunno. You could have kept the bunny suit." I smacked Marco's shoulder. He just chuckled. "Lighten up, I'm just kidding."

"Well quit it..." I said. "I need to get away from this for a while...I'll be back in a bit." I walked away, toward a less populated part of the ship and rested my elbows against the railing. I looked up at the night sky and took a deep breath. After all the attention, I was glad most people were getting too drunk to focus so I could have some time to breath. I smiled. It was nice though. They treated me like family. And there definitely was never a dull moment around here.

"Hey..."

I looked over at Ace. "Oh, hey Ace."

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked.

"Not at all." I replied. "You can stay if you want."

"Good." Ace said. He took his hat off and set on on the railing as he stood beside me. "So are you having fun?" He leaned against the railing and looked at me.

"Yeah!" I replied with a smile. "Well, minus the weird stuff." I shook my head. I saw him smile slightly. "But yeah, I'm having fun."

"Good. I'm glad." Ace said. He looked down at the ocean, at the dark waves lapping at the ship. After a short moment of silence, he turned to me again. "So, uh, I know you said you didn't want anything, but...I wanted to get you _something_..." He gently reached into his pocket.

"You didn't have to..." I said.

"I know, but still..." Ace took out a singe red rose. He held it to me, looking into my eyes. "Happy birthday."

"This is sweet." I took the rose and smiled at him. "Thank you!" I stood up on my toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could practically _feel_ him blush, since it warmer near him all of a sudden.

"It's nothing..." He replied, looking at his feet. He cleared his throat softly. "I'm glad you like it though." he added, smiling boyishly at me.

He leaned against the side of the ship with his forearms on the railing. I rested my hand in the crook of his elbow and laid my head against his shoulder. After a few seconds, I felt his hand lightly cover mine, and his cheek pressed against my head. I smiled softly.

"Whatcha guys doin' all the way over here?" A very drunk Thatch stumbled over and put his arms around our shoulders as we parted slightly. "The party's over there, ya know..."

"We know. Now go away!" Ace put the palm of his hand on the drunk's face and shoved him off the two of us. Thatch just fell onto the deck, deadweight, and a moment later we heard snoring. We looked at each other and shook our heads.


	20. Storm on the Horizon

_**~A~**_

"It's been kind of quiet without Thatch around..." I mused. A couple of days ago went out on another job. I wouldn't say its been boring, but it hasn't been quite as eventful. No Thatch meant no Rory causing a ruckus going after him.

"Yeah. It was kind of nice at first, but he's my favorite target..." Rory said. Right as she said it, she loosed on of her suction cup arrows. It hit the guy who was teasing her. I chuckled. "He's gonna be back today, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Unless he got into trouble." I replied. "Have you gotten any psychic readings?"

"I'm not psychic, Ace..." she said. I still didn't buy it. "And no. I haven't. All is good."

"Then he should be back soon." I said. I had mixed feelings about Thatch's return. I missed the guy, of course. He's fun to hang out with. (Except when he's getting me into trouble.) He's a best friend. But ever since the last party, I've found that I rather liked Rory's company. And since Thatch has been away, its easier for me to keep her attention. I like having her attention. I'd keep her all to myself, if I could...

"Ace?" I blinked and noticed I'd been staring at her. "You okay? You're spacing out." she said.

"Just thinking." I've been doing a lot of that. Especially before I go to sleep. Needless to say, its hard to get to sleep when you're thinking about someone. It's a wonder I haven't had a narcolepsy fit.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"Uh, nothing." I replied. "Just what I want to eat later..." I lied.

"Right...Speaking of which, I'm hungry." she said. "I'm getting something to eat."

"Okay." I replied. Oddly enough, I was not hungry. Hard to believe, right? Even I'm a little surprised at that. I stayed where I was and watched Rory walk away.

"What's wrong with me?" I murmured to myself. I wasn't _always_ hungry anymore. Don't get me wrong. I still eat as much as I can during a meal. I just don't eat quite as often. I didn't randomly fall asleep as much as before. Somehow my thoughts always ended up circling around Rory. Those are not necessarily _bad_ things, but I have to admit it felt weird. I _would_ say it was weird in a good way, but a couple of times my imagination got away from me, and I found myself in need of..._privacy. _Rory didn't seem to notice those awkward moments, much to my relief. However it doesn't help that she looks so cute all the damn time.

"Oi, Ace!"

I blinked and looked at Marco. I realized I've been spacing out again.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I sighed.

"It has to do with Rory, doesn't it?"

I looked at him, startled. How did he know that?

Marco read my expression flawlessly. "Everyone knows it." he said. That really didn't make me feel better. "Jeez, you've got it _really_ bad..."

I blushed. "Got what-"

"Don't play dumb." he cut me off. "I'm getting kinda tired of you being so clueless."

I looked away. The truth is I'm not completely clueless. Not anymore. I'm just not sure I want to face the truth.

"Anyway, this isn't what I came to talk about." Marco changed the subject. "Thatch is back."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yep." Marco nodded for me to follow. "Come on." I followed him another section of of the ship.

I spotted Thatch right away. He was surrounded by some of the crew, and it looked like some cargo was being brought aboard. "It was great! I found some treasure while I was there!" he said. I saw Rory standing nearby. She looked interested in Thatch's story, which made some tiny part of me turn sour. "But the best part is I found _this_!" Thatch held up a purple, swirly fruit. A devil fruit.

* * *

_**~R~**_

I had that feeling again. The one that told me something bad was going to happen. It started to eat at me as soon as Thatch got back. It felt even worse than last time, which made me incredibly uneasy. Like last time, I started sorting through the faces of everyone on the ship. As soon as I thought about Thatch, warning bells rang. What's with that? Why does he seem to have such bad luck? _ **  
**_

There's something else that made fear grip at my chest. It wasn't just the fact that Thatch might be in trouble again.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Ace Asked.

"I don't like this... You know how I got that feeling when Thatch was in trouble before?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said slowly.

"Is something gonna happen?" Marco asked.

"I think so." I replied. "And its gonna happen to Thatch again."

"_Again_?" Marco shook his head. "I'd sooner expect Ace to bring home trouble..."

"Oi..." Ace shot a slight glare at him. He looked at me. "But how could anything bad happen here? We're in the safest place you can be."

"I don't know if I'd call a pirate ship the safest place you can be..." I joked lightly. It got a smile out of them. "But you're right. I don't know what could happen."

"We'll keep our eye on things." Marco said. "Don't sweat it too much, okay?"

"Okay..." I replied.

I tried not to let it bother me, I really did. I spent the evening keeping an eye out for trouble, nonetheless. I didn't see anything. I only saw the faces of people I trusted. I only saw the enthusiastic celebration of the crew. Among the usual chatting and drinking, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I couldn't even imagine what could go wrong.

Ace tried to get my mind off of it by poking fun at me. It worked for a little while and I managed to enjoy myself a little, but my attention was inevitably drawn towards Thatch. I got the feeling Ace didn't like that, but he didn't say anything. I didn't mention it either. I was too busy being afraid for my friend's safety.

_**~...~**_

Later that night, after the festivities came to an end, I managed to get Thatch on his own. People where on their way to bed for the night, or they were already passed out on the deck where the party had took place.

"Hey, Thatch? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You're on the night watch tonight, right?" I asked. "Please be careful."

"Oh yeah, Marco said you got a psychic vibe like last time..."

"I'm not psychic..." I muttered. It's not like I got visions. Just feelings. "Still, watch you're back, okay?"

Thatch smiled. "You're worried about me! That's so cute!"

"Thatch!" I snapped. "Please!"

He picked up on the urgency I felt, thankfully, and held up his hands. "Okay! Okay..." he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me turned me away. "I'll be careful..." He said softly. "Go get some rest, alright? You're too tense." I nodded and looked back at Thatch once. He smiled reassuringly at me, easing the tension in my shoulders slightly, and then I began walking toward my room.

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach as I walked away.


	21. Resolve

_**~M~**_

Ace is such an idiot. Sometimes I wish his temper wouldn't flare so easily. But all it takes is a spark to ignite a wild fire. Still, he needs to learn to listen! He didn't have to go. The old man said so himself. I guess I can't blame him though. _Everyone's_ angry. Every one of us here would very much like to go after Teach. However since even Pops was uneasy, we knew it wasn't such a good idea. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. One of my best friends is dead, and the other had left in a fit of rage to get revenge. If for no other reason, Ace should have stayed for Rory's sake. She hasn't been out of her room all day. And that was why I was on my way to see if she wanted something to eat.

I knocked on the door. "Rory...?" I didn't get a response. I tried the doorknob, and I found it was unlocked. I gently pushed the door open, the quiet squeak the only sound in the room, and leaned against the door frame. The sight saddened me. Rory was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her back to the bed. She was hugging and burying her face in a pillow.

She seemed...smaller than usual.

"Rory..." I said softly. "You hungry?"

She shook her head silently without lifting her head. That was never a good sign on this ship. Turning down a meal was almost unheard of. I couldn't blame her though. To be honest, I wasn't all that hungry either.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to just leave her there all by herself, but I don't know how to comfort her. Ace would probably do a better job of that than me. Yet another reason he should have stayed. Since he wasn't around, I'd have to step in though. I stepped into the room, leaving the door open just a crack and took a seat next to Rory. I offered what little comfort I could and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and seemed to curl up into an even smaller ball.

I couldn't think of anything else to do beyond my small gesture. So I sat silently and hoped my presence was enough to console her.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I know it probably wasn't a good idea. I know they said I didn't need to leave. I know that I had Pops' permission to let it go. But i couldn't. I couldn't sit there and do nothing when Thatch's murderer was out there, laughing, relishing in his victory. I can't let Teach get away with this. What kind of friend would I be if I let it go? I had to avenge my friend. He was literally stabbed in the back, and I had to make things right! I had to erase the stain on my family's honor! The rule of the ship is that we don't harm our family. That rule was broken, and it had to have a punishment.

Also, I need to...to make it up to Thatch. I feel so guilty. What kind of friend am I? I _knew_ his life was threatened. I knew something was going to happen. I knew my friend, _my brother_, was in danger. Even so the green monster had settled within me. I saw the way Rory was worried about Thatch and I got jealous. _Jealous_! How selfish of me...

I know he didn't even know about that, but I feel like I need to redeem myself. I feel like I need to show him that no matter what, he's still important to me. Teach took something important from everyone. He insulted the old man's pride. He betrayed his family. _He made Rory cry._

I will never forgive him. I'll find him, and kill him. I'll do whatever it takes. For the man I've come to know as my father. For my family. For Rory. For Thatch... I'll find that murdering bastard.

My Striker slowed to a stop at the docks of an unfamiliar island. I tied up my sea vessel and stepped into the harbor. I looked around with determination putting a spring in my step as I headed into town.

My search began.

* * *

**_~R~_**

The whistle of my arrows sailing through the air, followed by the thud of hitting a target were the only sounds I focused on. Each arrow loosed sunk deeper into the wood than the last. No one came near me. They could tell ever since I came out of my room this morning that I was in no mood to talk. I didn't speak to anyone. They didn't speak to me. I focused on my bow. The arrows. The targets. I could feel one or two people watching me. I ignored them.

Anger bubbled inside me. At everything.

At Teach. He killed one of my best friends. _Everyone _was angry at him.

At Whitebeard. He's the one who let Teach be a part of the crew. I guess he couldn't have seen this coming, but still.

At Marco. He said he'd keep an eye on things. He didn't do a very good job. I know its not fair to blame him, but i couldn't help it.

At the crew. Where were they? Thatch wasn't alone on night duty that night. How come no one noticed Teach was up that night?

At Ace. Why is he so stupid? He shouldn't have left! I need him here...With me...

At myself. I knew something bad was going to happen. I should have tried harder to protect him.

I was even angry at Thatch. He said he'd be careful...But look what happened. He went and died anyway...

I ran out of arrows, and I kicked quiver. No one said anything. I had the right to feel the way I was feeling. I'm sure others felt the same way, and my way of dealing with it was significantly more tame than theirs. Some went around killing sea kings. Others drank themselves to oblivion. Some headed to deserted islands to blow of steam. I just had target practice.

I started pacing, started thinking. About lots of things. Whitebeard. Teach. Thatch. Ace. Marco. Everyone else. My mother.

Speaking of my mother, I think I understand something now. She seemed like the type who hated getting close to people. I think I know why. She has the same sense that I do. She knows the cold fear that comes when she senses a loved one in danger. She must also know the anger, grief and guilt that comes with not being able to save them. Her solution is to not get close to anyone.

I knew I could never resort to that extreme. Well, I didn't know that for sure. Maybe if I lost _a lot _of friends and family, I'd retreat into myself too. Maybe I'd hate myself for being so weak. Hell, I already do.

I got an idea. Would I be able to get stronger? Can I learn to protect everyone? I would try. But I couldn't do it here. The guys around here would go easy on me. But I know who won't. I just had to convince her to train me.

* * *

_**~G~**_

I can't remember the last time I took a day off. I suppose that's my own fault, being the workaholic I am. In fact, I'd rather be hunting pirates right now, but the higher ups are making me take some time off. I guess they caught wind of the fact that I haven't been completely focused lately. I won't blame that on anyone else. That's my fault too. I've been thinking about that kid of mine. That little girl who has some growing up to do._**  
**_

I guess I'm not as cold as my subordinates think I am. But I don't have the right to worry about that girl's safety. I forfeited my right to call myself her mother. She can do whatever she wants. Its out of my hands. I don't know what I was thinking, giving her that vivre card... She probably wouldn't use it. Why would she? She runs with pirates. _Whitebeard pirates_, no less. If I see her, I'm gonna have to arrest her. I say that, but...

The knocking on my door grew persistent. I muttered a string of curses. I didn't want to get up. If I was going to have a day off, I'd spend it drinking and being lazy. But since the knocking didn't stop, I'd have to scare whoever it was off myself.

However I wasn't prepared to see _her_.

"I knew you were home!" She glared at me, a scowl reminding me of myself crossing her face. "You said I could come see you if I needed to." she said. Her eyes flashed with a resolve that I knew too well. "You're gonna train me!"

She certainly got to the point. I was at a loss for words for a moment. Who did she think she was, ordering me around like that? She's basically a_ pirate_. And she came to a _marine_ for help. Is she stupid?

No. She's not. She knows I won't turn her in. I can see it on her face. "Cheeky brat." I said.


	22. Rory's Progress

**_Ten long months go by. Let's see how Rory is doing, shall we? (This chapter might not be that exciting. Just saying.)_**

**_~R~_**

You know, I feel like I really must question my mother's teaching methods. I thought it started off harsh, but looking back, I realized she was going easy on me at first. The insults, belittling me, pushing me around... That was a cake walk compared to what I have to put up with now. She really is a witch. I must commend my father, whoever he is. He must have been a pretty brave guy to spend a night with her.

I spent four months dealing with that torture. (Actually, it was heaven compared with what I'm dealing with now.) After four months, Grace decided I had learned the basics of what she was teaching me. To be honest, I didn't even know what she was teaching me until after she booted me off the island. She _claimed _she was going back to work. She _did_ go back to work like she said. However, I thought she would be going after Whitebeard again.

Nope. She gave me a one day head start and has been after me ever since. For _six months_ I've been honing the skills she taught me. Subtlety, speed, focus. She taught me all of that. I even learned to use a little haki. I've been island hopping these last few months with Grace and her subordinates on my tail. It's gotten easier to lose and confuse them. The subordinates, I mean. Grace had to know where I was I had a feeling she just gave me a break. Not much of a break though. I've learned that she'll make a move during the night as well as the day, forcing me to sleep with one eye open. I've never been worked so hard in my life. I was always carefree with nothing to worry about. Now I had to watch my back. For my own _mother_.

I smiled a little. I will admit that I'm grateful to her. Her methods are unorthodox, but I feel myself getting stronger with each passing day. Maybe not physically, although I've gotten faster. My mind has been working in overdrive. What I can't accomplish with brute strength, I accomplish with clever schemes.

Another upside is that I've gotten a nickname and a bounty on my head. It's not like I've done anything incredibly noteworthy like some other pirates. It's just that I've managed to escape from multiple high ranking marines, not just my mother, and that earned some fame all on its own, I guess. The _Silver Ghost_, they call me, because I can appear in a town for a day, and then vanish as though I were never there. It's pretty cool if you ask me. My bounty is nothing special. Forty-five million is nothing compared to a lot of pirates I actually knew. For example, it was less than an eleventh of Ace' bounty.

Ace...I wonder if he's seen my wanted poster. I wonder how he's doing. It's almost been a year since I've seen him. I don't think he caught up with teach yet. I think I would have heard about it if he had. In a newspaper, or maybe someone from Whitebeard's crew would have found me. I gave Marco a vivre card when I left, though I asked him not to come after me it was absolutely necessary.

I missed them. I think I've learned all I can so far. Maybe its time I head back. Unfortunately I have no idea how to find the ship again. I had been in such a hurry to leave, I didn't get a vivre card or anything that would help me find a Whitebeard pirate.

Oh well, I'll figure that out somehow.

Right now, I'm hungry. I need to find a restaurant. And possibly someone who knows where I can find the old man's ship.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I was eating when I first saw it. I was scarfing down a generous portion of food when I looked up at the board where they keep wanted posters. I nearly choked when I saw Rory up there. Her poster was off to the side, less important than the guys who had bounties in the upper hundred millions. But she was _there_! She was wanted. Why? How?

_The Silver Ghost. Everett D. Rory. Wanted dead or alive _(It always says that)_. Worth 45,000,000 beri.  
_

I got up, leaving my food forgotten on the table and tugged the poster off the wall. No one would miss it.

In the picture, Rory seemed to be minding her own business, just walking down a street. She was looking away from the camera with a blank, relaxed expression. Her hair was longer, about long enough to reach just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white, long sleeved, collared shirt with a black waist cincher. I smiled. As always, she wore black leggings and knee high boots. Not too much had changed. She carried her bow and had her quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

I had so many questions. Why was she all on her own? When did she get a bounty? _Why_ did she get a bounty? The Silver Ghost? What's up with that? It sounds cool though. How was she doing? What was she up to?

Rory was a I sighed and folded up the poster, putting it in my pocket. I miss her. It'll be nice to at least carry a picture of her now. I sincerely hoped I could see her again soon. Its been so long.

I also prayed she would stay safe.

* * *

_**~M~**_

A note was all we got when she left. A note and a vivre card. Part of me was livid and wanted to bring her back, to reprimand her for not telling anyone in person. But another part of me decided it was a good thing to let her leave for a while. Not because we didn't want her around. Honestly I thought it was great that she was doing something productive. Productive indeed. Little Rory got herself a bounty.

I've heard some rumors floating around. There one day, gone the next, hence her nickname. She's escaped the marines' clutches on several occasions. High ranking marines, too. Pops was proud of her for working so hard. Truth be told, so was I. Especially since she had the guts to deal with _Vice Admiral Grace_ all this time. Kudos to her.

Thatch would have been impressed. It didn't hurt so much to think of him now. I wouldn't say anyone is over it, but we've managed to move passed it for the most part.

I pinned Rory's poster to the wall on the deck, where we put everyone's wanted posters. It was like a wall of fame sort of thing.

"Oi! Red Hair's ship is coming closer!" Someone shouted.

Oh jeez, what did he want? I warned the less experienced guys to stay back. It was too late though. They started dropping like flies. They'd be fine, but I don't appreciate having my friends get knocked out. Damn that redhead. He had the nerve to ask me to join him. I turned down the offer heatedly.

Pops and Shanks exchanged a few words in greeting. The redhead brought some special booze, and then a pleasant conversation followed. At least, it started out that way. Shanks brought up a touchy subject. He warned the old man that Ace wasn't strong enough to face Teach, and even told him to stop him.

Whitebeard didn't take kindly to that. He wouldn't put up with someone trying to order him around, especially not an enemy.

I sighed. I knew that bastard would cause trouble. The fight that followed ended quickly enough. Luckily there was little damage done, to either side. It could have been a lot worse. After all, two Pirate Lords had gotten into a fight. I warily watched the red haired pirate head toward his own ship.

His eyes flitted toward the poster wall and he stopped for a second. I only saw his expressions for a moment. First he looked curiously at one of the posters, with what I could only imagine was _fondness_ in his eyes. (That's weird enough in itself.) Then his face changed to something I could only describe as an indignant pout. I can't be completely sure though. It only lasted a moment. And then he was gone. He got on his own ship and left us in peace.

I walked over to the poster wall. Who was he looking at?


	23. Making a Move

_**~G~**_

I'm truly impressed. Lately that kid has been able to slip away without me seeing her at all. In fact, on these last three islands, i thought I had her cornered, but she got away without leaving any clues. She definitely lives up to her new reputation. _**  
**_

"If anyone has seen this girl, you'd better speak up now!" I commanded. I help up Rory's wanted poster. "If anyone withholds information, you will be arrested for aiding a criminal!"

"I think I saw her!" Someone nearby spoke up. "She went in there a little while ago." The man pointed to a restaurant down the street.

I thanked him for his cooperation and had my men move in. We barged into the establishment, guns at the ready. The civilians froze in shock. We ignored them. I lowered my when I spotted an empty table near an open window. There was a plate of unfinished food, a glass of water, and a newspaper. I walked over to it.

Rory was here. One of my guys asked a waiter if he'd seen the Silver Ghost.

"S-she was there earlier!" He replied, pointing to the empty seat.

"Move out! She has to be nearby!" I said. My subordinates followed my orders and hastily exited the restaurant. They fanned out to cover a greater area.

I looked down at the newspaper as the breeze stirred the pages. I sighed. _Fire Fist Ace Captured. _I lightly touched the food and found it had gone cold. She had been gone long before I showed up her. I had nothing to do with her leaving.

Rory left the restaurant upon seeing the news. I wondered if she was on her way to meet up with Whitebeard. If that was the case, I'd better pick up her trail again quick. That man has been my main prey for a little over twenty years.

* * *

**_~M~_**

I kept an eye on the vivre card in my hand as I walked through the town. The news of Ace' capture has spread all over the place by now. I needed to find Rory, because I knew she must be worried sick. There was no way she hadn't heard about it.

Now it was time to bring her back to the ship. I don't think she'd ever forgive us if we didn't include her in our rescue operation. We had mixed feelings about letting her join in, but we figured she's done a good enough job taking care of herself for the past year. Besides, I know she wants to save Ace as much as we do.

I suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of Everett D. Grace and stopped in my tracks. I looked around and then stepped into an alley. I peered around the corner cautiously and easily spotted the marine. From what I could tell, she was looking for Rory. That means I have to find her quick, before she either leaves the island or the marines catch her. I turned on my heel and headed down the alley, away from Grace. Now, where could she be? It would be a lot easier if I just searched from the sky, but with marines crawling all over the place that wasn't an option.

I searched for a good half hour until I hit a little roadblock. The town was really small. I had combed through the whole place already. I sighed and leaned against a wall. Did she already leave?

"Looking for someone?"

I looked at the person who was leaning against the wall near me. She wore silver boots and white leggings, and a long sleeved white shirt with a silvery-blue waist cincher. I smiled and tugged down the newspaper she was using to block my view. "Rory...You couldn't have come out sooner?"

She smiled back. "It's good to see you Marco!"

"I see you've taken the whole 'Silver Ghost' thing to heart." I gestured to the light colored clothes.

"Oh yeah, huh..." Rory looked at her clothes. "It does kind of fit with the theme."

I shook my head. "Anyway," I changed the subject, "I'm here to bring you back to the ship."

"I thought so." she said. "You guys have a plan right? For Ace?"

"Of course we do. And we wouldn't leave you out of it."

Rory smiled, relieved. "I'm glad."

"I hear you a little escape artist now." She smiled slightly. "You know a safe where we can leave?" I asked.

"Yeah...You didn't come here on a boat?" She asked.

"Nope. I flew." I replied. "I'll carry you back."

"Like...Riding on your back?"

"Yes."

"Wait, but your phoenix form is on fire isn't it?"

"I won't burn you. Trust me."

"Okay..." Rory said. "Come on. I know an underground waterway that leads to the beach."

With that, she led to the water way. The water was very low. Barely a puddle that didn't really even get my feet wet. We headed into the tunnel and towards the beach.

* * *

_**~A~**_

I haveonly myself to blame. No one else. I didn't listen. I didn't even ask for help. I went by myself. I thought I could handle it. I was so wrong. Teach proved to be too much for me. What did I expect? He killed Thatch with ease, and that was without a devil fruit power. Does the old man think I'm weak now? I failed him. I failed my whole crew.

And Rory...What did she think? I don't think I've ever missed anyone as much as I do now. My execution has been scheduled. There was...very little chance I'll ever see Rory again. That made my chest ache in a way I've never experienced. Part of me wished I could see her. Something about my situation made me want to tell her everything. I wanted to let her know how important she was. How much I cared about her. How I felt about her...

I've had chances to tell her that before I left. I could have even sought her out and told her. I heard a few rumors about her during my hunt for Blackbeard. Now it was much too late. I slumped against the sea stone chains that kept me restrained.

It really was hell here in Impel Down. Not necessarily because of torture, like the rumors said. For me it was just the lonely solitude. All by myself, unable to move. Well, my friend Jinbei is with me. But its not like we chat all the time. All I could do was sit there and think.

At the moment, I thought about Luffy. I overheard some of the other prisoners gossiping that someone had _broken into_ Impel Down. What was the likelihood of that being true? How could anyone break into this place? Why would anyone want to?

_To save me?_

I shushed the little voice in my head that said that. Who would be stupid enough to come _save_ me in this place?

_My brother, that's who..._

But that's ridiculous. The Luffy I know would never be able to pull that off on his own, no matter how hard he tried._  
_

Suddenly I heard foot steps, followed by catcalls and wolf-whistles. I looked up, only because the men seemed to be getting riled up. I saw Boa Hancock, one of the seven Shishibukai, accompanying the warden as they came toward my cell.


	24. Plan Set in Motion

_**~A~**_

I stared up at the blue sky. I suppose I should enjoy it while I had the chance. I've been locked up in the dark for so long, it should be kind of nice to see some light. That small amount of joy never came though. Not with the knowledge that my little brother was still inside Impel Down. I didn't want anyone to come rescue me. Especially not all alone. Luffy...He's a fool. He didn't have to come. He shouldn't have put his dream on the line. Not for someone like me...

I tried to save him. Right before I left the prison. I put in one attempt to escape in order to save my brother. It didn't work out. Particularly because of the sea stone chains I wore. It felt like all my energy was being drained out of me.

I ignored the marines that surrounded me on the ship. Most of them ignored me, except for the few jerks that pointed out the fact that this was my last day on earth. I focused on the sky, the seagulls. I thought about the day Gramps found me sitting near the sea. I had asked him if I really deserved to have been born.

_"That's something you'll figure out as you live." _was what Garp told me.

The thing is, I think he's wrong. I've lived for twenty years, and I still haven't found the answer to my eternal question.

Time seemed to go by too quick. Once the ship arrived at the marines' headquarters I was taken to a temporary holding cell to await my inevitable doom. It was deathly quiet. The only sound was the ticking clock.

* * *

_**~G~**_

The clock is ticking. It was only a matter of time before we formally began the execution. Fire Fist was being kept in a cell here at Headquarters. In a few hours, he'll be brought to the execution platform. My colleagues were preparing for his captain's arrival. I was looking forward to seeing Whitebeard. It's been years since the last time I clashed with him. _**  
**_

However, I find myself in a bit of a fix. Back when Rory first came to me, I looked at her and saw that she had something truly worth fighting for. She had a reason to improve herself. It got me thinking. For the past year, I've been thinking.

What was _I_ fighting for? I became a marine because I saw how corrupt and heartless pirates were. But that's not entirely true, is it? It's true there are evil pirates around that should be dealt with, but ever since I first joined the force, I've seen evidence of compassionate pirates. I've _experienced_ it myself. The fact that my daughter was _born_ is proof of that...

Also, it's because of a pirate that she found something worthwhile to do other than travel aimlessly with the wind. I know she had a reason to stick with him too. She's smart. She has good judgement. That Fire Fist Ace...I've seen him myself. There's not an ounce of malice in the boy. I saw anger. Guilt. Regret. Longing. No evil.

Some marines I know aren't as honest as he is. They aren't as loyal. Some are corrupt. They had twisted beliefs. Fleet Admiral Suzuki is a perfect example. That man has no loyalty. His sense of justice doesn't make sense to me. I've seen him kill his own subordinates for being weak. For showing fear. I may not be the most warmhearted person around, but I'd never take someone's life just for being _afraid_.

I smiled joylessly. Perhaps Rory has the right idea. Running with Edward Newgate and his crew...They took care of their own. That much I could see. She found herself a family among those lawbreaking sea dwellers. Don't misunderstand. I still hate pirates. However I do appreciate and respect a couple of them. Including Portgas D. Ace. Part of me is glad he was around to take care of my daughter.

I looked up as he was brought to the execution platform. He obediently knelt as the executioners chained him to the platform. He looked like a defeated man. It was pitiful.

I watched Fleet Admiral Sengoku make his way onto the platform in order to make an announcement. At first I wasn't all that interested. But when Sengoku mentioned the boy's father, I grew curious. Ace was Garp's grand-kid, wasn't he? Dragon was his father right? That's what I thought. But apparently is was not so. I looked at Garp. He defintely did not look happy at the moment.

"...Portgas D. Rouge. She kept him in her womb for twenty whole months. When you were finally born, she died. ." Sengoku spoke directly to Ace, and then addressed the troops who listened intently from below. "One year and three months after the father's death...a child with evil blood in his veins was born. That child is you. You must know about it already. You're father is none other than the Pirate King, Gold Roger!"

The news stunned everyone.

That man's blood still existed in this world. I looked up at Fire Fist. I saw it. I saw_ him_. I could see Roger in him now.

I didn't despise him. Everyone else (minus Garp) saw evil. They no doubt felt hatred simply because of his lineage. I didn't.

I felt sympathy.

* * *

_**~M~**_

As we expected, we caught the marines off guard when we finally showed up. Coating the ships and traveling underwater was a great plan. The marines never would have expected it. The look on there faces as the old man's main ship burst into the bay was priceless. It was almost amusing. But we had more important things to worry about right now.

I could see the execution platform. I could see Ace. He was as shocked to see us as the marines were. Did he really think we wouldn't come?

Pops laughed and put his power to use. He slammed his fists into the air and caused an earthquake big enough to move a massive amount of water.

"Whoa..." I heard Rory murmur. That's right, she's never seen the old man fight, has she?

"You guys...You guys shouldn't have come! It's my own fault I ended up here!" Ace shouted.

"No...I'm the one who told you to go after him, son." Pops said.

"You're lying!"

"I told him to go. Isn't that right, Marco?" The old man asked.

"Yep. I heard it myself. Sorry we put you through so much trouble, Ace!" I said. "I think the whole ocean ought to know...just what happens to any damn fool who lays a hand on our crew! None of those bastards who hurt you will be left alive, Ace! Just wait! We're coming to get you!"

A few moments passed and then the world around us began to tremble. The ocean began to rise, the after effects of the earthquake the old man made.

"We may have a greater force, but do not take this man lightly! It may very well be us who meets their end today...For that man has the power to destroy the world!" Sengoku announced as a gigantic tsunami formed around the Marine Headquarters.


	25. The War Begins

_**~R~**_

Things got intense right off the bat. The commanders rushed into battle shortly after one of the Fleet Admirals froze the tsunami. I didn't go down to fight right away. I had to think a little bit first. Besides, I used a long range weapon. I climbed onto the figurehead where Whitebeard was standing and looked out at the battle below. I notched an arrow and let it loose. It hit a marine, which wasn't very impressive if you think about it. There were lots of them scuttling around down there.

I was about to loose another arrow, but a crumbling sound caught my attention. I looked around, and then suddenly a whole marine ship and some ice fell from no where. "What the-" The ship crashed into the ocean. Lucky for them they landed right where Jozu had gotten rid of a giant chunk of ice. I heard joyful shouting. They were probably relieved they didn't hit the ice.

"Luffy!" Ace called.

"Ace! I finally found you!"

I spotted the kid with the straw hat standing in front of a group of escaped prisoners. "So that's the little brother Ace told me about..." I said. It looks like he's teamed up with quite a few famous guys there. Their sudden appearance definitely caused a shock, especially for the marines.

"So that's your answer then, Jinbei!?" Sengoku asked.

"That's right! I quit being a Shichibukai!" A fishman yelled. I decided that was a good thing, since the Shichibukai were supposed to be our enemies at the moment.

I was so distracted by what was happening before me, I didn't notice anything behind me until it was almost too late. I turned around in time to see a man with slicked back hair and a cigar aiming an attack at Whitebeard. Ace' brother was there in a flash and defended the old man.

"We had an agreement." The man said to Luffy. I recognized him. He was Crocodile, a former Shichibukai. "Why are you protecting Whitebeard?" he asked.

"So this old guy really is Whitebeard after all." Strawhat replied. "Then don't touch him. Ace really likes this guy!"

"Kid...That straw hat. It looks like the one Red Hair used to wear." the old man stated.

"Huh? You know Shanks, old man?" Luffy asked. "I borrowed this from him."

"So...You've come to save your brother, huh?"

"That's right!"

"You know what you're up against, don't you? Someone like you won't come out of this alive!" The old man taunted.

"Shut it! It's not up to you to decide that!" Luffy said hotly. "I know all about you! you wanna be the Pirate King, right? Well _I'm_ gonna be the Pirate King!"

The rest of the people that the kid came with all watched in shock.

"You cheeky little..." Whitebeard grinned. "Don't slow me down, you snot nosed brat!"

"I'll do whatever I want! I'm the one whose gonna save Ace!"

I smiled. I like this kid. He's gutsy!

* * *

_**~A~**_

I won't struggle anymore. None of them will listen to me, even though I keep telling them to forget me and leave. If they succeed, then I'll go with them. If they fail, then I'll accept my fate. I'm done fighting it. It's not like I can do anything while I'm stuck up here, anyway. _**  
**_

Still, even though I made this decision, I'm still worried about everyone. All I can do is helplessly watch them fight.

"Jeez, Garp's brat sure is causing, trouble, ain't he?"

I could hear what some of the marines nearest to the platform were saying. That sounded like Grace. Why wasn't she fighting alongside the other Vice Admirals?

"Yours is there too, isn't she?" someone else asked.

"Yeah..." Grace said sourly. "She's not very strong-" I frowned, "-but she's clever. keep an eye on her. She has a knack for disappearing."

Huh. That must be where her nickname came from. I looked around the battle field to see if I could spot her. _Luffy_ was easy enough to spot. He was causing a lot of damage. He really has gotten pretty strong, hasn't he? I finally spotted Rory nearer to the far end of the battle field. "Rory..." I murmured softly. My gut clenched with fear every time an enemy came at her, but to my relief she seemed to hold her own. I blinked. Suddenly I couldn't see her. A group of marines ran near her, and by the time they passed, she was just gone. Now I know what Grace meant by disappearing. When I spotted Rory again, she was a little closer. I watched, then she disappeared again. I spotted her, and she was even closer. No one seemed to notice her movement as she gradually made her way toward the platform.

She definitely could pass as a ghost. Not that I'm reassured though. This is still the last place I wanted Rory to be.

Just then, Sengoku initiated some plan of his. I sat in silence, watching the battle rage on below me. I heard something about a wall not being ready, after a while. Apparently the ice was too thick, or something. I didn't care. My heart went to my family.

A series of events unfolded in front of me, and Pops ended up using his power to make the island shake. It threw everyone off guard, but somehow it didn't touch the execution platform. It was the Admirals' doing. I'm not sure how, but they kept the platform from taking damage.

"Luffy..." I swallowed hard, and watched my brother. He nearly made it to the plaza, but a wall suddenly sprang up from under the ice. The wall started to surround the bay, but...There was one section that didn't rise.

"What's the problem?! We need the wall fully in place!" Sengoku snapped.

Little Oars Jr...his body must have been too heavy for the wall to lift. I over heard someone say his blood was clogging up the machine or whatever too. It looks like the others will still be able to get to the plaza if they climbed over his body.

However, Akainu was a step ahead of them. He made magma comets fall from the sky and melt the ice, as well as heat up the ocean to a boiling point. The attack covered a wide radius, and even the Moby Dick was ultimately destroyed. The old man tried to break the wall, but not even his power worked on it.

Sengoku then announced that the early execution would commence.

* * *

_**~G~**_

Good lord, that Strawhat kid will definitely prove to be more trouble than he's worth in the future. If he survives this, that is.

That giant demon-like guy woke up all of a sudden and distracted everyone. Then Monkey D. Luffy shot over the wall with the help of a jet of water. I didn't pay any mind to him at the moment though. I swear I saw that daughter of mine just a moment ago. She's better than I though she was. I don't how she did it, but she got past the gap in the wall without anyone noticing. I suppose she took advantage of the fact that she wasn't a big target.

I spotted movement in the corner of my eye. I looked up towards the rubble surrounding the plaza. Rory was ducking behind a pile of boulders. She had an arrow notched to her bow and kept her eyes trained on her target. I followed her line of sight. It led straight to Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

Trying to snipe the brains of the operation, eh?

I took out my gun, and just as she loosed the arrow -as it whistled through the air- I took a shot. I never miss. The bullet hit the arrow, snapping it in half and causing it to bounce harmlessly onto the platform. Sengoku and Garp managed to keep a straight face. The executioners were slightly startled but they stood their ground. Fire Fist looked up and spotted the assailant.

"Rory...!"

She swore, and glared at me. I gazed back steadily.

Meanwhile, I heard Sengoku. "Do it!" I glanced over for just long enough to see what happened. Ace bowed his head just as the executioners prepared to bring their weapons down. However luck seemed _not_ to be on their side. A sharp wave of sand knocked them off of the platform.

Crocodile...What's his game? I thought he wanted the geezer's head.

I didn't concern myself with that. Instead I calmly stepped to the side, letting an arrow whiz pass me and hit the ground. "You don't have many arrows to spare, girl." I said.

"I've got plenty." she replied. She turned and bolted into the rubble behind her.

I took off after her. I'll be damned if I let that kid escape. I mean that literally. Akainu has been on my case about letting her run wild like I have been. He doesn't scare me, but he's annoying. I hate the fact that I've got to follow his orders.

I slowed to a stop just in time to let an arrow fly passed me. "You're quick." I said. I looked to the side to gaze at Rory. She already had another arrow ready to go.

"I don't have time for this! I should be saving Ace!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's what we came here for."

"No...I mean why do_ you_ want to save him so badly? You specifically." I said.

"He's important to me."

"A pirate."

"So what if he's a pirate? Ace isn't a bad guy!" Rory stated.

I regarded her for a moment and then sighed, closing my eyes. "You inherited more from me than I thought..." I murmured to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied. I opened my eyes and watched my daughter closely. I wanted to see just how serious she was about this. "Let's see just how much you've learned this year. I know you know more than just using that bow." I said. I took off my coat and tossed it the ground.


	26. The Battle Drags On

_**~A~**_

It was pure horror for me. My comrades were falling one by one, including the commanders. Even Marco was having a hard time, especially after they got those sea stone cuffs stuck to his wrist. It pained me to see the beams of Kizaru's light strike him through. And the old man...That bastard Akainu punched a hole in his chest.

I didn't want to watch. But I couldn't look away. As much as it hurt, I couldn't close my eyes and turn away from the sight.

"Now! All of you! Eliminate Whitebeard once and for all!" Sengoku ordered.

I strained against my shackles as some Vice Admiral's attacked the old man.

"Pops!" My comrades yelled.

"Stay back!" he ordered. He took hold of some of the weapons that protruded from his torso. "You think...this is enough to end me?...I don't need help...I'm Whitebeard!" He swung his bisento, effectively knocking back the marines. "If I were to die...What would that mean? I know all to well...I must stay and watch over a bright future for my sons! I cannot afford to die! Isn't that right, Ace?"

I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say.

* * *

_**~R~**_

"You're still such a weak brat! Haven't you learned anything from me?" Grace barked. "You're useless!"

Her words stung, but I tried not to let them get to me. I was used to her berating me like that. That's all she ever did most of the time. Sure on some occasions she wasn't that bad, but this wasn't one of those times. Right now I think she really means to kill me. How do I come to that conclusion? Well, the answer is simple.

Her hand was around my throat, and she wasn't letting me get very much oxygen. Even if she wasn't cutting off my air supply, it practically hurt to breath anyway. She definitely gave me a beating. I didn't make it easy for her though. I could see the fatigue on her face, even as my vision began to dim. She as bleeding from a slight head wound, had a bruise forming on her jaw from when managed to punch her, and various other wounds and bruises from my struggle. I was in slightly worse shape though.

"See what happened Rory? You went and got involved with pirates and now look at you. The world hates people like you who choose selfishness over justice." Grace said.

"I don't care..." I rasped. "I don't care if its selfish...to choose my friends...over the rest of the world. I only live for people...who actually care about me!" I said.

I felt her grip falter and loosen just enough for me to breathe. I couldn't quite read the expression on her face. Shock, anger, longing, stubbornness...Somehow all those things were present, and so much more. Grace suddenly threw me to the ground. I landed hard, getting the wind knocked out of me. "Why do you have to be so much like _him_...?" she whispered. It sounded pained.

Who?

I gasped for breath and struggled to sit upright. I looked up at her. I couldn't even begin to understand what she was thinking when she turned away. "Get out of here..." she said suddenly. When I failed to respond she snapped. "Go! Before I change my mind!"

I abruptly stood up, an action my didn't appreciate judging by the spike of pain I felt. I ignored it though. Right now I had a chance to get back in the main battle and help everyone save Ace, so I ran to the battle field. Thanks to Observation Haki I learned how to sort of use, I had an idea of what was happening. A lot of people on Whitebeard's side were wounded, but we were still fighting.

I stumbled once I got back to the plaza. I looked on in awe when I saw the explosion near the platform.

I saw Ace and his brother emerge from the flames. A smile automatically formed on my face. "Ace!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered for Luffy. I was so relieved, I was tempted to sink to my knees and rest, but I knew we weren't out of the woods yet.

After all, for a little while now I was getting that unwelcome danger warning. I didn't even want to think about who it was for. I looked at Whitebeard's wounds and saw how grim they were. He stopped Squard from sacrificing himself, and what he said after that didn't reassure me.

"We have succeeded with what we came here to do. There is no reason for us to stay any longer." the old man said. "Now, listen up! This is my last order as a captain! So listen carefully, crew!"

Naturally no one wanted to hear this 'last order'. I gritted my teeth.

"This where we go our separate ways! You must go and return to the New World safely!" No one wanted to hear it, bit he kept speaking. "I am only a relic of history! I don't have a place on any ship sailing to the new era!" He gathered all his energy into one powerful attack. "Now go my children!"

* * *

_**~G~**_

That old bastard! He plans to sink the whole island! I cursed him. This is my last chance to cross blades with the man I've been hunting for almost twenty long years. My last chance...

I didn't take it.

Instead I thought about what a certain someone said to me in the past. _"Do what _you_ want for once."_

I watched in silence as Akainu taunted Fire Fist Ace. I watched the pirate fall. I watched Akainu go after Strawhat Luffy.

_"There's nothing wrong with doing something that makes you happy."_

I took out my pistol that held sea stone bullets and aimed carefully.

_"It's okay to be a little selfish once in a while, Gracie."_

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**~A~**_

"Luffy!" I shouted. I heard a gunshot as I leaped in front of my brother, followed by a pained grunt from the magma man that threatened him. I intended to take the hit, but hit but it never came. I barreled into my brother, knocking the both of us out of the way.

"Grace!" Akainu growled. I looked back for a split second to see the admiral glaring heatedly at the woman holding the gun, while he held his own wrist.

"Come on Luffy!" I said. I looked up to where I saw Rory standing nearby, directly across from Grace, on the other side of Akainu. "Rory! You too! Run!" I didn't have to tell her twice. She ran. I got up, supporting Luffy's weight, and followed after her.

I looked behind me, at Grace. She an I made eye contact, and I swear I saw her give me a slight nod. I didn't get a chance to analyze it though.

Searing hot pain bloomed on my back and I fell.

* * *

_**~M~**_

"Oi! Get them out of here now!" I ordered. Both Ace and his brother received some serious wounds from Admiral Akainu. I wasn't about to let him get away with hurting then anymore than he already had.

Jinbei came and picked up the Strawhat kid while some my crew came and got Ace.

I looked at Rory. "Go with them. You don't need to see this part."

"But-"

"Rory...Go with Ace." I said firmly.

She hesitated, looking towards Pops, but gave in and ran to catch up with Ace.

"I already told you, they won't be leaving here alive!" The magma man said. He moved to attack them again, but Pop's came to the rescue. He was angry. And Akainu was about to feel his wrath.

I stood back along with the rest of the crew as the old man beat the marine admiral with ease. Even with his wounds, he was still the strongest man alive. Anyone could see that. Pops used his earthquake power to create a chasm in the ground. The marines wouldn't be able to follow us, but he was on the other side with them. People started heading for the ships, despite the fact that we didn't want to leave the old man behind.

And then _he _came. The one that essentially started all of this when he killed Thatch. He's here, and he had some dangerous company.


	27. The War Ends

_**~R~**_

I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want to believe what happened to that old man. It was too much to bare. I can't imagine what we'll do without him. I wasn't the only one crying. I saw the same anguish on each face that got onto this ship. They were being brave though. The ones who were still fit to fight were ready to defend the ship and everyone who got on.

I made myself useful in a different way. I wiped the moisture from my eyes as I tried to hold Ace steady while the medic attempted to treat his wound. The burn mark on his back was serious enough to keep him unconscious. It had to be treated quickly or it would get worse. However under the circumstances, it was difficult to patch him up properly. He'd have to be looked at again later, when we were safer.

I sniffed. "How's he doing...?" I asked.

"It's too soon to tell...Anyway, let's get him to the sickbay. There's more supplies there, and it's too dangerous to stay on the deck." The medic replied.

I nodded and helped him hoist Ace off the floor. I avoided touching or even looking at his injuries.

* * *

_**~G~**_

"What the hell?! What's one of the Pirate Lords doing here?!"

"It's Red Hair Shanks!"

"I'm here...to put an end to this war!"

I haven't heard that voice in a few years now. Well. I wasn't expecting _him_ to show up. What was he doing here? Last we checked, he'd gotten into a fight with Kaidou just yesterday. Yet he made it here somehow. And just in time to save that little runt Coby. I looked over at him, to see if I could figure out his intentions. What did he have to gain by coming here? He was holding Monkey D. Luffy's straw hat. _His _straw hat, actually. He looked at it fondly and then tossed it to that red-nosed clown who could separate his body. I heard him mention the strawhat kid. He was friends with that reckless rookie?

I heard a commotion and glanced over to see that the Fleet Admirals were still intent on catching that yellow submarine. They definitely didn't want Strawhat Luffy to escape. However, the chances of catching that submarine were slim, if I had to guess.

"Vice Admiral Grace...!"

Calmly I turned to face Akainu. He was leering at me furiously. I looked back at him, my gaze level.

"You cost me a chance to execute Fire Fist!"

"Sorry." I shrugged. "Friendly fire is always an accident, isn't it?"

"Friendly fire? Here I thought you never missed a shot." he said accusingly.

"I do when someone steps into my line of fire." I retorted. I narrowed my eyes. "I was aiming for my brat, and you got in the way. You have only yourself to blame, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki."

We stared each other down for a moment, and then he turned his back to me and walked away. Even with his twisted sense of justice, he can't fault me for his own _mistake_. I couldn't retain a smirk. You have no idea how often I've imagined shooting him. It was only his wrist, but it was still satisfying.

"...If there is anyone out there thirsting for more, then step forward!" I looked over at the redhead's crew. "We'll be your opponents!" Shanks stated. No one wanted to take him up on that. I was glad for that. And not just because we've taken too much damage already. Even Blackbeard backed down for the time being. Instead he chose to leave, thankfully without causing anymore damage. "Let me take care of Whitebeard's burial. I won't allow you to parade his death any further."

Some marines began to protest, but Sengoku interrupted them. "Very well!" he said. "Since it's you, I will allow it Red Hair. I will take responsibility." he said. He turned his attention to his own soldiers. "Tend to the wounded! This war is over!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see the redhead discreetly looking my way. We locked gazes for a few seconds, and then I looked away.

Even after all the years that have gone by, those damn butterflies were still there...

* * *

_**~A~**_

I drifted at the edge of consciousness, but part of me wished I could go back to the deep sleep I was previously in. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I wasn't used to the feeling of being _burned. _I wanted to be unconscious again, but the pain wouldn't allow it. It was all I could focus on until I finally got around to opening my eyes. I was lying on my back in what I assumed was the sickbay on a ship. It was dim in the room. Only a small lantern provided light. I guessed it was nighttime. The familiar, gentle rocking motion of the sea helped me relax and somehow eased the pain.

Then I remembered the war, and everything came rushing back. Pops! What happened to him? I remember he told us to leave while he stayed behind. Did he really stay behind? And Luffy! What happened to him? Was he okay? I tried to prop myself up on my elbows and looked around. I wouldn't have moved had I known she was asleep at my bedside, but Rory had already jerked awake when I rustled the sheets.

"Ace...?" She lifted her head off of her arms and looked at me. "Ace!" She stood up and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I hissed. She pulled back. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"It's okay... I'm fine." I replied, half lying. The hug hurt, but I didn't care as long as it was from her.

"Here..." Rory gently gripped my shoulder and helped me sit up. "Better?" I nodded. I leaned against my knees.

"Do you know what happened to my brother?" I asked, wincing slightly as I got comfortable.

"As far as we know, he's alright. Some guy came and took him and Jinbei away from the battle field. What was his name...? Law, or something like that." she replied.

"Good..." I paused, hesitating. "And...The old man? Is he...?" I watched Rory swallow and shake her head slowly. I gritted my teeth and looked at the wall in front of me. I brought my hand up to cover my eyes, fighting back the sting of tears.

I heard Rory take a shaky breath. Then I felt a cool hand slip over mine and squeeze gently. I know why, but her small gesture made me lose control, and tears spilled over. She draped an arm around my shoulders, and I instinctively leaned into her embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder while her fingers lightly brushed through my hair.


	28. The End

_**~R~**_

I didn't stand with everyone else during the funeral. I was there, but I sat in the grass near where the ships were anchored. I had my arms resting on my knees and I kept my head down. I hated it when people saw me cry. I let it slide during the battle due to the circumstances, but right now I chose to sit away from my crew, even though they were crying too. The Red Hair pirates were nearby, but they didn't say anything. They didn't really look at me either, except for a few curious glances from a couple of them. I didn't care to wonder what that was about. For the most part I was able to grieve quietly.

I never really had a father figure around while I was growing up. When I joined up with the Whitebeard pirates, I finally got a taste of what it was like. It ended too soon though. And it was all Blackbeard's fault. That man's ambition took away two people important to me. He causes everyone pain.

My sadness was channeled into anger when I thought of him. Anger and some darker emotion wasn't quite familiar with. Hatred. There have been people in my life that I didn't like, but I never hated any of them. They never hurt me this much. The thought of Teach, however, ignited the true desire to rip his head off. It was very unlikely I'd ever get a chance to do that, but thinking it eased my pain a little bit.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and I assumed it was Red Hair Shanks taking his leave. I didn't pay much attention to him until I heard the steps stop abruptly. I glanced to the side and saw his feet. He didn't move, so I tilted my head back and looked up at him. He was gazing at me with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy, and something else I didn't recognize.

"It's okay to cry, you know..." he said gently.

As if the comment were a switch, the anger I felt previously melted back into sadness. I looked down at the ground between my feet as my eyes watered. I felt Shanks hand touch my head and lightly ruffle my hair. An oddly warm gesture coming from someone I didn't know. It didn't go unappreciated, though.

"Let's move out." Red Hair said to his crew. With that he departed, leaving us Whitebeard pirates to mourn the loss of our captain, our father, in peace.

* * *

_**~A~**_

We planned to stay on this island for a few days. No one was ready to leave the old man yet. But we knew we couldn't stay for too long. We had to try and defend the islands under Whitebeard's protection.

I cursed under my breath as I hobbled across the deck of the ship. I had to use a crutch to walk. With the burn on my back, I needed something to lean on. It was a pain in the ass walk around, but I was restless. I needed to do _something_. I didn't want to sit and stare at nothing. I didn't want to think. About anything.

Soon I spotted Rory leaning against the railing of the ship, looking down at the water. I headed over cautiously. I didn't know if she wanted company or not. "Hey..." I said softly.

Rory turned her head to look at me. "Hi..." she replied.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I don't know..." she sighed. She saw my look of concern and forced a smile. "I'll be okay..."

I leaned against the railing and looked down at the ocean.

"And you? Are you okay?" Rory asked tentatively.

I couldn't lie to her. "No..." I admitted. All day today, I had looked around at my crew and saw how crushed they were. I saw how beaten they looked, both physically and emotionally. I felt guilty, especially when I learned Rory had gotten hurt for my sake. I felt like _I_ was the one who hurt them. "It's all my fault..." I murmured.

"It's not." Rory protested gently. "None of this is your fault."

"All this happened 'cause of me...Because you came to save me..."

"That was _our_ choice." she replied.

"Someone like me isn't worth the trouble..." I hung my head as my childhood demos came to haunt me again. "I'm the son of a monster...I shouldn't have been born..."

Rory didn't deny my statement, but what she said lifted my spirits, if only a little. "I'm glad you were..." she said quietly. "I wouldn't change anything for the world."

I looked at her, searching her expression for any sign of a lie. All I saw was honesty and an intensity that drew me in. "You want me to live?"

"More than anything..." she replied.

"Would it hurt if I died...?"

"More than I could bare..."

"And you want to be with you?"

"Always..."

We were speaking in whispered at that point, and I didn't even realize that we had inched closer and closer with each word we spoke. We were so close I could Rory's breath on my skin. I couldn't resist. Not that I wanted to. A perfect chance was given to me, so I took it. I lightly pressed my lips against hers.

Fireworks. That's the only way I can describe it.

I pulled back after a few seconds to look at her. She was blushing a slightly, and I felt her hand gently cup my cheek. I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me. "Rory...?" I murmured.

"Yes?"

"...I love you..." I whispered.

Her hand slid from my cheek into my hair as she pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you too..." Just like that, my ghosts went away, replaced with the silver one.

* * *

_**~M~**_

I slowly strolled along the length of the ship, breathing in the evening air to try and calm my thoughts. As grief-stricken as I was, I didn't have much time to sit and mourn. No, I had to think about the future of this crew. As the old man's first mate, it was my job to step in now that he was gone.

But I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't possibly fill Whitebeard's shoes. The impossibility of it loomed before me. I began to think about everything that could potentially go wrong. We'll lose territory. We'll bigger targets. We still had Ace with us, so the marines will definitely be trying to catch him again-

I had to stop. I have to remember I'm not alone. I've got the crew backing me up. I don't have to make all the decisions myself; Ace and Jozu and Vista and Izo and everyone else will help me. And we've even got Rory's psychic vibes to tell us if something's wrong. (Damn it Ace, you've got me thinking she's psychic too...)

I stood near the railing of the ship and looked up at the sky. Still, even with everyone to help me, I was still responsible for my friends' lives. Even though I didn't want it, everything was mine now.

I glanced to the side and caught a glimpse of Rory and Ace. They were embracing each other, sharing each other's grief as well as enjoying each other's company. I saw Ace steal a kiss and I promptly looked away, my chest tightening.

_Not everything..._

* * *

_**~G~**_

The bar was completely empty. Not even a bartender was there to serve me. That was only natural. I chased everyone out of there. I wanted to be able to drink in peace, and preferably alone. I had a glass of wine sitting on the counter before me. I stared at the liquid blankly. I didn't think about anything in particular. I let my thoughts roam aimlessly.

Despite the fact that I wanted to be alone, I found myself getting lonely. That doesn't really make sense, does it?

However that loneliness didn't last. The _one person_ I didn't mind spending time with walked in. I didn't look up from my drink. I let him come to me. He stopped just behind me. His presence was enough to lighten my mood, just a little bit. "What are you doing here, Shanks?" I looked over my shoulder.

His friendly smile greeted me. "I was just in the area. I thought I'd stop by." He took a seat in the stool next to me, facing my direction. I gazed at him for a moment and then looked straight ahead of me as I sipped my wine. I didn't protest when his arm slid around my shoulders. He pressed his face into my hair and murmured, "It's nice to see you sweetheart..."

I smiled slightly, despite myself. He's the only one who can make me do that. "You do know why no one else calls me that, right?" I asked.

"I'm the only who's seen your sweet side." The redhead replied, with a hint of triumph in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say that like it makes you better than anyone else..."

He chuckled and it went quiet for a while. "She looks so much like you..." he said absently.

"You met her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't break your rules, did I?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "You can forget the rules, Shanks. She's all grown up now. She chose her path all on her own. Our influence doesn't matter anymore." I said.

"But is it okay with you?"

"No. She's a damn pirate, just like you." I heard Shanks laugh. "But I accept it. It's okay with me if you wanna go play daddy."

"Maybe later..." he chuckled. "I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow."

I turned my head and looked at him as he got himself a drink. "What a coincidence. Neither to I." I smirked as he turned and winked at me.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_****_**Alright you guys! That's it! The story's over! It went by pretty fast, wouldn't you say?**

**I'd like to thank all of you who enjoyed this fanfic of mine! I had fun writing it!  
**

**For those of you who are sad to see this end, all I have to say is keep an eye out for some Ace/Rory one shots I plan on writing. Also I have little plot bunnies gnawing at my brain, so I might come out with a Shanks/Grace fic. You might get to see their story!  
**

**Goodbye for now, folks! May we meet again.  
**


End file.
